Tuya en el tiempo
by LadyBlackSnape
Summary: Hermione Granger llora la muerte del hombre que ha amado en secreto desde que tenia 15 años; un deseo es pronunciado, un beso tardío es dado, magia es re descubierta y un avada kedavra lanzado. Cuidado con lo que deseas, a veces los deseos se hacen realidad... y son maravillosos.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione despertó alterada, cayéndose de la cama ¡¿cama?! La joven se levantó de un salto y evaluó sus alrededores. La habitación le resultaba conocida, se veía como una de las recamaras de Grimmauld Place, pero estaba en óptimas condiciones, no como la recordaba. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era… "Oh, Dios…" la garganta se le cerro, dejando escapar un sollozo estrangulado. Lo último que recordaba era a Snape en el suelo de la casa de los gritos, rodeado por su propia sangre "Severus…" murmuró la joven, que nunca se hubiese atrevido a llamarlo así en su presencia. Un enamoramiento infantil había nacido en tercer año, cuando él se había lanzado frente al transformado profesor Lupin para protegerla a ella y a sus amigos; un enamoramiento que fue creciendo y desarrollándose, madurando en un amor real, con el paso de los años. Y lo había visto morir. Harry y Ron habían corrido, apresurándose hacia el castillo para ver las memorias que él les había entregado, pero ella no había podido irse. Ellos no lo habían notado. Hermione Granger se quedó allí, arrodillada, temblando por los fuertes sollozos que la sacudían, aferrada al cadáver de su profesor, de su amor. Nunca iba a poder decirle lo que sentía por él, no es que creyera que el la correspondería, pero aun así… él nunca supo cuan amado había sido. "Merecías ser amado, Severus Snape. Más que nadie, merecías ser amado" había dicho, con voz rota, al frio cuerpo frente a ella "Desearía haber tenido el privilegio de conocerte antes, yo te habría amado, hasta el final", y había depositado un devoto beso en aquellos fríos y ensangrentados labios y su magia había pulsado con fuerza en su interior, como nunca antes, justo cuando una luz de un enfermizo color verde la golpeo en la espalda.

Avada Kedavra.

¿Cómo estaba viva? ¿Por qué estaba en Grimmauld Place?¿Que había sucedido con la batalla?

Se giró, dispuesta a encontrar sus respuestas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otros, de un celeste pálido y grisáceo. En el espejo. Una niña extremadamente pálida, de ojos del color de un cielo nublado y largo cabello negro la observaba. El aliento se le atrapo en el pecho.

Era ella.

Era ella reflejada en el espejo.

Un gritito agudo e infantil escapo de su garganta.

Era ella, pero no era ella, Hermione Granger le devolvía la mirada, llena de horror y pánico, atrapada en los ojos de una niña de 11 años.

Hola! Cómo están? Soy nueva por aqui, pero tenia esta idea dandome vueltas en la cabeza y no podia no escribirla. Espero que les interese (y tengan paciencia, es mi primer fic).

Saludos!

Lady Black Snape


	2. Chapter 2

CRACK

-¿Algo está mal con la joven Lady Black?- Un Kreacher más joven de lo que lo recordaba estaba frente a ella, observándola algo frenético- Kreacher la oyó gritar-

Black.

La había llamado Lady Black.

Sus recién adquiridas emociones que provenían de la mente de Hermione (aparentemente) Black estaban listas para perder la cabeza y echarse a llorar, pero Hermione Granger, de 19 años, que había sido endurecida por la guerra grito en su mente "¡continua vigilancia!", no podía dejar que nadie notara nada extraño. No había una sola manera en el infierno en que ella se declarase una hija de muggles en la casa de la más antigua y honorable familia Black. Seria suicidio.

-E-estoy bien, Kreacher, solo me caí de la cama- murmuro, con voz infantil y una sonrisa pensada para desarmar al elfo. En un impulso, lo abrazó, y de pronto imágenes vinieron a su mente, de muchas otras ocasiones en las que había demostrado su afecto al elfo de la familia, que parecía adorarla. Kreacher amaba servir a la familia Black, pero la pequeña Hermione era su persona favorita, a diferencia de su hermano Sirius al que parecía despreciar con intensidad.

Oh.

Sirius es su ¿hermano?

Otra imagen vino a ella, Sirius, ella y… Regulus, ¡Regulus! ¡Su adorable hermano menor!, se escondían en la biblioteca junto a su padre Orion Black, y él les leía. Estaban evitando a su madre, Walburga Black. Obsesionada con su imagen y el "honor" familiar, Walburga no ganaría en ningún momento cercano ningún premio a la mejor madre o esposa. No importaba, lo que carecía en su madre, sobraba en la calidez de su padre. Ella era la luz de sus ojos, su princesa.

-Kreacher ayudara a la joven Lady Black a prepararse para desayunar- con sus pensamientos interrumpidos, la joven permitió al elfo elegir un vestido para ella y ayudarla a colocárselo. Aunque Hermione Granger estaba totalmente incomoda con la idea de tener a un elfo haciendo todo por ella, Hermione Black no recordaba algo que fuese más natural. Los elfos adoran servir a sus familias y, mientras más importante la familia, más honor les traía. Servir a la antigua y honorable casa Black hacia a Kreacher muy feliz.

Al bajar al comedor, ya todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Madre, Padre- dijo, inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente hacia cada uno, tal y como en sus recuerdos. Un remolino negro impacto contra ella, y terminó en el suelo. Unos ojos grises la miraban con una mezcla de emociones que iba desde tristeza hasta emoción.

-Buenos días a ti también, Reg- rió, abrazando a su hermano menor.

-no te vayas, Mia- le dio su mejor impresión de cachorrito triste. Hoy Sirius y Hermione partían hacia Hogwarts, pero Reg debía quedarse atrás, hasta el próximo año.

-Regulus Arcturus Black! Esa no es la forma en la que se comporta un Lord, ciertamente no un miembro de la antigua y noble casa Black! Suelta a tu hermana de inmediato- ambos arrugaron sus narices al oír los atronadores gritos de Walburga Black. "Peor que el cuadro, quien lo diría"

Reg la ayudo a levantarse, y se sentaron a la mesa- prometo escribirte al menos tres veces por semana, hermanito- le dió una sonrisa a Sirius, que estaba sentado frente a ella, el le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña, casi una mueca.

Sus recuerdos le mostraban que Sirius y ella, a pesar de quererse, tenían una relación tensa. Siendo mellizos, habían crecido muy unidos, pero Sirius, teniendo una actitud rebelde ante las normas de la familia, pronto se había convertido en la oveja negra; mientras tanto, ella había tratado de ser la mejor hija que pudiera ser, siempre comportándose como se esperaba, teniendo así la oportunidad de interceder por él. A un nivel intelectual, Sirius comprendía que lo hacía para protegerlo, pero el claro favoritismo de sus padres, en comparación con él, había creado unos celos que eran difíciles de sobrellevar. Cuando Reg había comenzado a caminar y seguirlo a todos lados, la relación entre los mellizos había mejorado, eran los tres contra el mundo. Lamentablemente, Regulus había decidido, tras una docena de castigos por seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, que su hermana mayor le traía mayores beneficios y una vez más, Sirius había sido dejado de lado en pos de la hija perfecta. Su relación se había deteriorado desde entonces. Se trataban civilizadamente, y estaban ahí para el otro cuando algo sucedía, pero no había risas ni juegos compartidos. Ella tomaba sus clases de etiqueta, mientras él se escurría por la red flu para escapar al callejón Diagon; ella aprendía las bases teóricas de la oclumancia mientras el volvía loco a su instructor con sus bromas.

Tras el desayuno, la niña se levantó y subió a prepararse, poniéndose el uniforme que recordaba haber comprado días atrás en el callejón Diagon, guardando su varita, pidiéndole a Kreacher que bajara sus ya empacadas valijas, con todo lo que necesitaría para el año. Antes de que desapareciera por la chimenea rumbo a la Estación junto a su mellizo, un melancólico chirrido la obligo a detenerse.

-No me estaba olvidando de ti, Poen- dijo, su voz delatando cierta culpabilidad. El augurey voló hasta posarse en el hombro de su dueña, jalando un mechón de su cabello con su pico, a modo de amonestación. Hermione rió- ok, tal vez si me había olvidado de ti por un momento- otro lamento escapo del ave. Sirius ya se había adelantado en abandonar la casa. La pelinegra se apresuró a seguirlo luego de despedirse de Reg, que no iba a acompañarlos hasta la Estación. Tal vez sus padres creían que lograría infiltrarse en el tren antes de que ellos lo notasen.

Sirius ya habría abordado, no estaba allí cuando llegaron y, rebelde como era, por nada del mundo querría perderse el viaje a Hogwarts. Antes de que abordase, Hermione recibió una despedida al unísono por parte de sus padres: "Haz honor a tu Casa, hija mía".

Sin presiones, uh?

Al subir, se encaminó al último compartimiento del tren, que permanecía vacío. Muchos se encontraban aun en el pasillo, presentándose unos a otros; otros, ya se habían armado algún tipo de grupo y tomado posesión de una cabina. Antes de cerrar la puerta de su cabina, divisó a Sirius que ya parecía haberse topado con James Potter y Peter Pettigrew. Hermione Granger araño la prisión de su propia mente, la furia creciendo en su interior al ver a aquella rata traidora. "Sería tan fácil quitarlo de en medio ahora, cuando no es una gran amenaza", susurro aquella voz que la acompañaba desde que la guerra había comenzado. Pero no, esta era Lady Hermione Walburga Black. Se mantendría atenta, y manejaría sus conocimientos con la astucia digna de su Casa.

La niña cerró sus ojos, que parecían en aquel momento reflejar su verdadera madurez, y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del compartimiento. Primero que nada tenía que resolver el misterio de su existencia en esta línea temporal.

Veamos…

Casa de los Gritos.

El cuerpo del profesor Snape.

Sangre.

Un beso.

Su magia ¿surgiendo? ¿Escapando? De su cuerpo.

Un Avada Kedavra lanzado a sus espaldas.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, sacándola de su trance abruptamente.

Allí, una niña pelirroja la miraba con cálidos ojos verdes. Conocidos ojos verdes.

Y, siguiéndola, un niño pálido, de ojos y cabello azabaches. Ojos más que conocidos. Ojos que aun ahora tenían esa mezcla de desconfianza y alerta continua, pero unidas a una timidez y una inseguridad que nunca antes había visto.

" **Desearía haber tenido el privilegio de conocerte antes, yo te habría amado, hasta el final"** , la voz rota por los sollozos de Hermione Granger hizo eco en la mente de la joven Black.

Su deseo estaba parado frente a ella, con apenas once años. La mezcla de añoranza traída de su antigua línea temporal, y la emoción infantil que despertaba el recuerdo "ajeno" a la actual Hermione, la obligaron a morderse la lengua para evitar dejar escapar esa palabra que moría por salir de sus labios:

" **Severus…"**

 _Hola! Cómo están? Aquí dejo un capitulo un poco más largo. Espero que les guste, y me dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y críticas (constructivas) para seguir mejorando en esto._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Lady Black Snape_


	3. Chapter 3

-Disculpa, podemos sentarnos aquí? La mayoría de las cabinas están llenas…- dijo la pelirroja, tirando de la manga del niño para hacerlo acercarse más.

-Por supuesto, adelante- sonrió la pelinegra, utilizando la encantadora (y muy Slytherin) sonrisa Black, pensada para desarmar a sus interlocutores. Regulus la había llevado a otro nivel, por supuesto, y la había convertido en un arte.

-Gracias!- fue la respuesta de la niña, mientras ella y su acompañante se adentraban en el compartimiento y se sentaban frente a Hermione. Esta concentró su mirada en el niño, que miraba al suelo, utilizando su cabello como un escudo. Aun así, pudo notar un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Severus Snape, claramente, nunca había sido el epitome de aptitud en cuanto a interacción social. Hermione se sintió enternecida, y decidió sacarlo de su miseria. Extendió su mano hacia él, y el dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, mirándola extrañado.

-Soy Hermione Black, es un placer conocerte. Estoy segura de que seremos buenos amigos- colar la palabra "amigos" en la presentación era una pequeña forma de condicionar el desarrollo de sus interacciones, así como también, la forma en la que un miembro de alguna de las sagradas 28* familias podía extender su protección hacia otro individuo. Por la expresión de terror y confusión en el rostro del pequeño, él no tenía demasiados conocimientos sobre tradición.

Finalmente, el pelinegro restregó su repentinamente sudorosa mano contra su túnica, antes de tomar, tembloroso la mano de la niña frente a él. La ojigris se veía, en sus ojos, como una de esas frágiles muñecas de porcelana que una vez había visto en una vidriera, en una casa de antigüedades- Severus Snape- murmuro, tímido, estrechando la pálida mano en la suya. Temía que al tocarla pudiera romperla, que pudiese quebrarse en mil pedazos como una encantadora y muy muy frágil figura de porcelana de tamaño real.

-Yo soy Lily, Lily Evans- aportó la otra niña, sonriendo y extendiendo rápidamente su mano. Claramente, mucho más acostumbrada a interactuar con otros niños.

-Es un placer, Lily- sonrió Hermione, estrechando su mano, algo divertida ante la efervescente personalidad de la joven, que contrastaba tan espectacularmente con el sombrío muchacho a su lado.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Sirius apareció allí, acompañado de James Potter y Peter Pettigrew.

-Mía, me haces lugar?- Él y sus amigos ya estaban tomando los últimos lugares disponibles mientras el formulaba la pregunta- Deja que te presente, estos son mis nuevos amigos, James y Peter-

-Un placer, Hermione Black- dijo la niña, con fría y desinteresada cordialidad, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes, quienes habían recibido una cálida bienvenida por parte de la pelinegra- Permítanme presentarles a Severus Snape y Lily Evans-

Todos se saludaron y hubo un momento de silencio. Hermione contemplaba las posibilidades de convertir esta situación en algo positivo. Aquí estaba ¾ de los Merodeadores, sentados en la misma cabina que Severus Snape, a quien luego tomarían como blanco de sus "bromas" y acoso. ¿Había algo que pudiera decir o hacer para modificar la naturaleza violenta de la futura relación?

-Así que…- comenzó Potter, recostándose contra su asiento, sus manos detrás su cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos- en que casa de Hogwarts creen que estarán? Yo seré Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes- ok, ese era el último tema que hubiese sido apropiado, pero tal vez, aún era salvable, pensaba la pelinegra.

-No conozco mucho acerca de las… casas de Hogwarts- admitió Lily. Y Hermione se lanzó a esa oportunidad.

-Oh, es bastante simple, en realidad. Cada casa busca cierto tipo de virtudes en sus estudiantes, y vas a una acorde con tu personalidad- Dijo, entusiasmada- Gryffindor busca las aptitudes de coraje, lealtad, valor y honor; Hufflepuff es la casa de los justos, leales y trabajadores; en Ravenclaw se busca inteligencia y sabiduría, una mente dispuesta; y en Slytherin se valora la ambición, la astucia y la capacidad de liderazgo. Nuestra familia ha pertenecido a Slytherin por siglos. Nuestro padre dice que allí encontraré verdaderos amigos, dispuestos proteger a los suyos por encima de todo- era raro para Hermione echar tantas flores a su futura casa, mientras memorias de su otra yo en rojo y dorado pasaban por su mente.

-Pues yo iré a Gryffindor- espetó Sirius, siempre dispuesto a rebelarse ante cualquier cosa relacionada con la familia. No estaba ayudando.

-Le darás a nuestra madre un ataque cardiaco- le dijo a su hermano con aire reprobador.

-Mi madre…- la voz de Severus fue suave y tímida- ella es Slytherin, crees que… tengo más posibilidades de estar ahí también?- no había podido cubrir su entusiasmo ante la idea, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión. Él era astuto, quería probarlo, quería que su madre estuviese orgullosa, y quería todo lo que Hermione había mencionado que encontraría en la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

-No tengo dudas, Severus- el muchacho se sonrojo al ver a la niña sonreírle tan dulcemente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- seria increíble si quedásemos en la misma casa! Ya tendría un amigo!- le seguía sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que Hermione Black lo había aceptado como un posible amigo, la única persona de su edad que lo toleraba y le había ofrecido amistad estaba sentada junto a él, aparentemente profundamente concentrada en sus pensamientos sobre las casas.

-por qué querrías estar en la casa de las serpientes?- rió Pettigrew, desdeñoso.

-Si- aportó James- si me pusieran en Slytherin, preferiría irme a casa de regreso- dijo con disgusto. Peter rió. Severus, acostumbrado a las burlas (las había recibido desde pequeño, de niños muggles del vecindario, por sus ropas, su nariz, su cabello y todo lo demás que era claramente defectuoso en el), apretó sus puños y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse de allí con la frente en alto, antes de que pudieran humillarlo. Hermione se levantó de un salto, posando su mano en su hombro en un gesto que Sirius reconoció como una marca de que el chico ahora se encontraba bajo la protección de un miembro de la casa Black. James, siendo el heredero de una familia sangre pura que también apreciaba la tradición, también comprendió el gesto, pero continuo de todas formas-a pesar de tus palabras bonitas, todo el mundo sabe que Slytherin produce magos y brujas amantes de las artes oscuras que desprecian a los muggles- Hermione había invitado silenciosamente a Severus a que volviese a sentarse, y ahora giraba su varita entre sus dedos ausentemente, sus ojos pegados a los de James Potter, la aristocrática mascara de frialdad en su sitio.

-muggles, hijos de muggles, mestizos, sangre puras, no hace diferencia para mí, pero no tolero la arrogante ignorancia, ni la falta de respeto hacia las tradiciones ajenas. La familia Potter ha estado en Gryffindor por siglos, así como los Black hemos estado en Slytherin por siglos. Y solo tú te has encargado de insultar a mi familia entera y a la madre de Severus, mientras yo he sido tolerante a tus elecciones. Ahora, se me ha acabado la tolerancia para niños malcriados. Creo que deberían buscar otra cabina en la que alojarse por el resto del recorrido, y Potter- Severus miró, completamente asombrado por la fuerza detrás de la joven que le había parecido tan delicada solo momentos atrás- si crees que todos los Slytherin amamos las artes oscuras, tal vez deberías escoger tus palabras más cuidadosamente, en el futuro- su sonrisa se veía, peligrosa.

Potter parecía a punto de discutir, pero Sirius se levantó, diciéndole que salieran a buscar otro lugar. Hermione busco sus ojos, y ambos compartieron una mirada angustiada, se sentía como si hubiesen llegado a un punto más allá del cual no habría retorno. Sirius tenía dos caminos frente a él, quedarse con su hermana, su sangre, o irse junto a sus nuevos amigos. El niño acaricio la mejilla de su hermana, acomodándole el cabello, y sonrió tristemente. Un segundo después, la puerta se había cerrado, y solo Lily, Severus y Hermione estaban aun dentro del compartimento.

La joven se sentó, guardando su varita. Sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, pero su orgullo le impediría derramarlas. Su hermano se había ido, con dos extraños que apenas acababa de conocer. Su mellizo, parte de sí misma, le había dado el ultimo rechazo del lazo que los unía, porque tenerla como hermana, significaba ser un Black.

Lily, que había presenciado todo con los ojos desorbitados, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un gesto de Severus la mantuvo callada. Se giró hacia la ventana, intentando escapar de la incomodidad del momento.

El silencio se prolongó durante el resto del viaje, el niño observó a la joven que valientemente luchaba con su tristeza. Algo había sucedido, algo importante, la tensión del lugar había cambiado, se había intensificado, cuando ella lo había tocado. Había sido un acto deliberado, que claramente tenía un significado mayor para los tres que habían desaparecido de la cabina hacía ya una hora. Lo había protegido. Quería entender cómo.

" **muggles, hijos de muggles, mestizos, sangre puras, no hace diferencia para mi…"**

¿Podría ser verdad? Tendría que buscar alguna forma de saber más acerca de Hermione Black, y su familia.

 _Hola! Cómo están? Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a **Yue Yuna** , **Aigo Snape** y **Phoenix1993** por sus reviews, me hizo muy feliz recibirlos, y espero que este capitulo les guste, aunque es mas un capitulo de presentacion de algunos personajes que cualquier otra cosa. Deje de lado a Lupin, de momento, pero todo tiene una razón de ser, lo prometo. Hasta la proxima!_

Lady Black Snape

* wiki/Sacred_Twenty-Eight


	4. Chapter 4

De a poco, Hermione había logrado calmar las emociones que se disputaban territorio en su interior. Mientras Hermione Black quería llorar el rechazo de su mellizo, Hermione Granger estaba mucho más versada en autocontrol.

Poco antes de llegar a destino, Hermione se disculpó y se dirigió al tocador femenino. Tras lavarse la cara, asegurarse de que su túnica estuviese prístina y recuperar completo control de sus emociones, Lady Black emergió del baño con el aire de tranquila dignidad que la caracterizaba. Bueno, eso fue hasta que, de la puerta contigua, salió un niño que, ensimismado, chocó contra ella, lanzándolos a ambos al suelo.

-Lo siento!- chilló, casi aterrado. Ella se levantó, pensando que estaba asustado porque sabía quién era y era uno de esos fanáticos puristas que creían que los Black bajaban del Olimpo, pero al extenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y ver al castaño retroceder un poco, antes de levantarse por sí mismo, sin atreverse a tocarla, lo entendió.

Frente a ella estaba Remus Lupin. Un Remus Lupin abusado por la ignorancia de sus padres, que había sido encerrado en una jaula cada luna llena, y aislado del mundo el resto del tiempo. Un Remus Lupin que claramente temía que el tocarla pudiera de alguna manera convertirla en lo mismo que él. Un Remus Lupin que, aparentemente, había viajado todo el camino encerrado en el tocador para hombres, y aun no había conocido a los Merodeadores, porque éstos habían estado muy ocupados molestando en su cabina, para encontrar la propia al comienzo del viaje. Lupin habría pasado frente a una cabina llena, y ni siquiera les habría dado un segundo pensamiento.

Un pensamiento absolutamente slytherin la hizo sonreír casi maliciosamente. Esta era su oportunidad, si ella lograba acercarse a Remus antes de que se uniera a los Merodeadores, tal vez nunca lo haría. Veríamos que tal les iba con sus tonterías sin la voz de la razón cuidando sus traseros.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada- le aseguró rápidamente al chico frente a ella, sonriéndole- Soy Hermione, Hermione Black, y tú?- le extendió la mano, fingiendo no notar su aterrada expresión.

-R-Remus L-Lupin- lenta, oh muy, muy lentamente él acercó su mano a la de Hermione, como si esperara que ella se retirara, o que su mano se convirtiera en una serpiente y lo mordiera. Al fin, estrecharon la mano del otro, antes de soltarse.

-Es un placer, Remus, tengo esta sensación de que seremos grandes amigos- él la miró, asombrado e incrédulo, pero ella solo sonrió más- Ven, ven, acompáñame a mi compartimento, te presentare a Lily y a Severus- Sin darle tiempo a contestar, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la cabina que compartía con sus otros acompañantes.

-Miren, Lily, Severus, les presento a Remus Lupin. Nos conocimos en el pasillo- dijo la pelinegra. Severus notó, con alivio, que el humor melancólico la había abandonado.

El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió nervioso, casi una mueca. Severus conocía la incomodidad del chico muy bien. Ineptitud social y práctica nula. Con cierta empatía, haciendo uso de sus también inexpertas habilidades sociales, le tendió la mano y se presentó. Lily decidió que ese era el momento para unirse a la conversación, y todo fluyó naturalmente entre los cuatro, hasta que el tren llegó a destino.

"Que grupo hacemos", pensó Hermione, observando a sus tres acompañantes, que tímidos y nerviosos miraban maravillados todo a su alrededor. Aunque Severus era mucho más reservado con sus expresiones, mucho más cauto. No podía disimular la fascinación infantil que brillaba en sus ojos.

La voz gritando a los recién llegados que lo acompañaran a las barcas la hizo girar sobre si misma rápidamente. La decepción fue instantánea. Hagrid aún no estaba a cargo de llevar a los recién llegados a Hogwarts.

El resto del recorrido paso rápidamente, mientras ella se perdía en sus memorias pasadas, cuando había hecho ese mismo recorrido como Hermione Granger.

De pronto, se encontró a si misma frente al sombrero seleccionador.

McGonagall no llegó a rozar sus cabellos cuando el sombrero grito "SLYTHERIN!". La pelinegra sonrió, para nada sorprendida. Mientras la parte de ella que mantenía la conciencia de quien una vez había sido estaba horrorizada de ir a la casa de las serpientes, Hermione Walburga Black había sido nacida y criada para ser una Slytherin, y estaba muy satisfecha de hacer orgulloso a su padre.

La mesa entera aplaudió su bienvenida, encantados de tener a un miembro de la más antigua y noble casa de los Black. Apenas estaba sentándose cuando el sombrero grito "GRYFFINDOR!", y ella se giró para ver como su hermano trotaba alegremente hacia la mesa de su nueva Casa. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, el lazo que la unía a su mellizo quebrándose un poco más. Sentía su magia, tan parecida a la de él, rechazar la perdida.

"SLYTHERIN!"

La niña se giró, agradeciendo la distracción, solo para ver a Severus caminando hacia ella. Se había perdido la selección de Lily y Remus.

Una vez el pelinegro llegó junto a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó brevemente, sintiéndolo tensarse inmediatamente, pero al soltarlo, él tenía una pequeña, diminuta, sonrisa al sentarse junto a ella.

-Sabía que serias un Slytherin, estoy tan feliz de que estemos en la misma Casa- el chico se sonrojó ante la brillante sonrisa que la pequeña Black le ofrecía.

-Yo también…- murmuró, avergonzado y totalmente fuera de su zona de confort.

Hermione decidió darle un poco de paz, y se giró a sonreír a sus dos nuevos Gryffindors favoritos. La hiperactiva pelirroja casi salto de su asiento moviendo su mano tan alto al saludarla que toda la casa Gryffindor la miraba como si fuese un extraño ser de otro planeta, mientras que Remus le ofreció una tímida, pero honesta, sonrisa. Como esperaba que ninguno de los dos pasara por el curso express de "Odiamos a todos los Slytherin" que de seguro darían en la sala común de los leones esa noche.

Ella sabía que lo mismo pasaría en su propia sala común, si el doppelganger de Draco Malfoy que la miraba ceñudo desde el otro lado de la mesa era una pista.

xoXoxoXox

 _Severus:_

 _Sabes mejor que enviar una lechuza a casa. Esta vez tuvimos suerte, y Tobías no estaba presente._

 _¿Hermione Black, dices? Su nombre particularmente no me es familiar, pero es miembro de la antigua y noble Casa Black. Los Black entran dentro de la categoría de las sagradas 28 familias de Gran Bretaña. En simples palabras, son como la versión del mundo mágico de la realeza. Tan sangre pura como pueden serlo._

 _El gesto que mencionaste, si, es pensado para proteger. Estar bajo la protección de una de las 28 familias puede abrirte muchas puertas, darte la protección que yo nunca he podido._

 _La familia Potter, por otro lado, es antigua y sangre pura, también. Pero fueron eliminados de los, anteriormente, 29 familias. Como tal, también deben respeto a la Casa Black. Lo que aconteció frente a ti fue una lucha de poder, y Black marcándole su lugar claramente._

 _Es extraña la aceptación de mestizos e hijos de muggles por parte de estas familias. Cuenta tus bendiciones y sé precavido. Llámala Lady Black en situaciones sociales, aun si ella te dio permiso de utilizar su primer nombre el resto del tiempo. No te preocupes, el jefe de la casa Slytherin siempre da un pequeño curso, para evitar problemas internos, en algún momento de la primera semana. No la avergüences, mantente a su lado, y en Slytherin encontraras a tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Felicitaciones por haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin._

 _Eileen_

xoXoxoXox

 **Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos los reviews! Estaba tan sorprendida cuando los leí, no esperaba recibirlos en estos primeros capítulos. Traté de escribir un poco más de lo usual en este capítulo, espero que les guste. Saludos!**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	5. Chapter 5

xoXoxoXox

 _Madre:_

 _He quedado en Slytherin, igual que tú, y el resto de tu familia. Lily ha sido seleccionada en Gryffindor, pero prometimos que seguiríamos siendo amigos de todos modos._

 _Pero no te escribo por eso. En el tren conocimos a una niña; se llama Hermione Black. Ella se ve diferente al resto, no sé cómo explicarlo. Se ve como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que una vez me mostraste en una tienda, como las que dijiste solías tener de niña, y su forma de hablar y moverse la hacen verse como… no lo sé, siento como si estuviese perdiéndome de algo, como si ella fuera realeza y no supiera cómo comportarme a su alrededor. En la cena, todos la trataron con sumo respeto, a pesar de ser mayores y ella una recién llegada, ¿podrías explicarme eso?_

 _A pesar de todo lo dicho, Hermione me ha ofrecido su amistad casi al instante en que nos conocimos, y tiene una actitud mucho más relajada y casual cuando habla conmigo. En el tren, unos niños (James Potter y otro que no recuerdo) comenzaron a molestarme por querer ser seleccionado en Slytherin, y Hermione puso su mano en mi hombro. Pareció tener algún tipo de significado especial para ellos, si puedes, quisiera que me explicaras eso también._

 _Saludos_

 _Severus._

xoXoxoXox

Eileen se sentó en su cama, disfrutando del silencio que proporcionaba la ausencia de su esposo. Releyó la carta de su hijo una vez más, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos esa palabra, esa que le había devuelto cierta calidez en el pecho, esa calidez que poco a poco la vida con Tobías le había arrebatado.

Black.

Recostada en la cama, con la carta contra su corazón, recordó.

Unos ojos grises llenos de calidez y dulzura. Protectores.

Una mano que, una vez, también en su primer año, había rozado su hombro. Brindándole protección. La protección de la más antigua y honorable Casa Black.

"Orion…"

Su primer amigo, su mejor amigo. Su primer amor.

No había sido su culpa. Un matrimonio arreglado.

El nunca había adivinado, nunca supo cuánto ella lo quiso, su mejor amigo. Su todo.

El buscó a su mejor amiga, busco consuelo ante su inminente e indeseada boda. Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo abandonó, a él, que nunca la había abandonado. A su amigo, su protector.

La primera vez que él era el que la necesitaba a ella.

Pero el siguió cuidando de ella, a pesar de la distancia impuesta. A pesar de tener ahora una esposa por la que velar. El nunca desertaría a su mejor amiga.

Tan leal, Orion Black.

Y ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

El nunca había adivinado porqué.

Y ella lo había encontrado, esos ojos grises.

Unos tonos más oscuros, pero la misma mirada. Calidez y dulzura.

Ella huyó, rompió lazos con su familia y con ÉL, y desapareció en la oscuridad de un barrio muggle.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared. La calidez y la dulzura no habían durado más que unos meses en los ojos de Tobías.

Horas más tarde, Eileen logró juntar fuerzas para levantarse del suelo. Su ropa destrozada, su cuerpo ultrajado una vez más y su rostro pegajoso con su sangre.

El único sonido en la habitación era el ronquido ebrio de su esposo, que yacía en la cama, con sus pantalones aun a medio camino de sus piernas.

La carta ahora no era más que jirones de papel en el suelo y, en el primer acto de magia en años, Eileen extendió su mano temblorosa y coaccionó a su magia a una vez más cumplir su voluntad. La carta se reparó en su mano. No era perfecto, suficiente para ser leíble. Lentamente, se acurrucó en una esquina de la habitación.

Su caricia dejó un rastro sanguinolento sobre el papel.

Black.

Había pensado en irse. Rogar perdón a la familia Prince y dejar atrás el horror de su matrimonio.

Y luego, el descubrimiento. Estaba embarazada.

Su familia no la quiso de regreso. Desheredada y llena de vergüenza, no pudo ir en busca de aquel que, sabia, no iba a desertarla.

En el callejón Diagon, esa última vez que estuvo ahí, escuchó las buenas nuevas: Orion y Walburga Black esperaban mellizos. Herederos dignos de la Casa Black.

No podía, no podía ir y verlo feliz por el embarazo de su esposa. No podía ir y decirle que se había casado con un hombre que la golpeaba, la forzaba, bebía y volvía a comenzar. No podía decirle que Tobías tenía ojos grises como un día nublado, también.

Su hijo había pagado las consecuencias de esa decisión. Once años viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que había hecho miserables sus vidas. Viendo y sufriendo horrores que ningún niño debería experimentar.

Y tras unos minutos de camino a Hogwarts, una niña (podía imaginarla en su mente a la perfección: cabellera negra, amables ojos grises y pálida piel de porcelana), la hija de Orion había prometido su protección a su hijo. Sin saber que seguía los pasos de su padre.

"aférrate a esa calidez, Severus" murmuró la mujer, antes de perder la conciencia en el húmedo rincón de su infierno personal "no dejes ir tu esperanza…como yo…"

Buenas tardes! Cómo están? el capitulo de hoy fue mas que nada para dar un poco de background a la historia, y prometo que va a tener relevancia en el futuro, asi que no desesperen que si les parecio un poco corto y/o aburrido, ok?  
Como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews, me ayudan un montón a la hora de saber en que enfocarme a la hora de escribir e inspirarme.

Respuesta a Yetsave: Hola! Si, lo sé, fue una expresión. Hermione le llama "Doppelganger de Draco Malfoy". Un doppelganger es el vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de doppel, que significa «doble» y gänger: «andante». Es decir, Hermione los ve y son tan similares fisicamente que es un poco creepy xD Espero haberme explicado mejor =)

Saludos.

Lady Black Snape


	6. Chapter 6

-Maravilloso, maravilloso! 20 puntos para Slytherin por un increíble trabajo en equipo- el rostro rubicundo de Slughorn sonrió a Severus y Hermione tras su bigote- ustedes dos tienen potencial, lo veo muy claro. Futuros maestros pocionistas, eso seguro- siguió murmurando su aprobación mientras revisaba el siguiente caldero.

Hermione sonrió a Severus que, aunque sonrojado, parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros ante la aprobación del profesor.

-Hacemos un buen equipo- el pelinegro le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, antes de que la clase terminara.

Había pasado una semana desde que las clases habían comenzado. Como era de esperarse, la primera regla de Gryffindor es "no hables con serpientes", y la primera de Slytherin "no fraternices con Gryffindors, ni sangre sucias, mestizos, ni traidores".

Severus había pasado un mal rato cuando le preguntaron quiénes eran sus padres, "Snape no es un apellido conocido", habían dicho. El ser mestizo no le había traído muchas simpatías, su sangre, le dijeron, estaba contaminada por su inferior padre muggle. Él ya se había preparado para lo que esperaba sería un tortuoso año cuidándose las espaldas en su propia habitación.

"Cuida tu lengua si quieres mantenerla, Goyle", había dicho la pelinegra a su lado en un tono que gritaba peligro (y honestamente, era un poco perturbador viniendo de una niña de once años de apariencia tan frágil), sus ojos grises estrechados en rendijas y sus labios deformados en una mueca desdeñosa.

La temperatura en la habitación parecía haber caído 10° de repente, y se hubiese podido oír un alfiler caer.

Nadie había vuelto a cuestionar la presencia de Severus en ningún sitio. Es más, nadie parecía querer siquiera verlo a los ojos, o respirar demasiado cerca de él.

Severus no tardo en comprender que todos estaban demasiado _asustados_.

Ahora, una semana después, eso lo llevó directo a la biblioteca, sabiendo que no podía seguir enviándole lechuzas a su madre, y no tenía a nadie más con quien consultar sus dudas.

Allí encontró El Directorio Sangre Pura.

 _Abbott_

 _Avery_

 _Black_

 _Bulstrode_

 _Burke_

 _Carrow_

 _Crouch_

 _Fawley_

 _Flint_

 _Gaunt_

 _Greengrass_

 _Lestrange_

 _Longbottom_

 _Macmillan_

 _Malfoy_

 _Nott_

 _Ollivander_

 _Parkinson_

 _Prewett_

 _Rosier_

 _Rowle_

 _Selwyn_

 _Shacklebolt_

 _Shafiq_

 _Slughorn_

 _Travers_

 _Weasley_

 _Yaxley_

" _Las 28 familias arriba mencionadas son consideradas las familias mágicas más antiguas de Gran Bretaña, cuyos ancestros pueden ser rastreados hasta los tiempos de Merlín. Dentro de las 28 familias se encuentran los pilares sociales, políticos y económicos de la Gran Bretaña mágica, siendo los principales: Black, Greengrass, Lestrange, Malfoy, Parkinson y Rosier"._

"En otras palabras", pensó Severus, "caer en desgracia con uno de ellos significa el cierre de todas las puertas. Nadie tomaría como aprendiz, o contrataría a alguien que ha enfadado a los que manejan las riquezas y el poder político de todo el país". Ahora todo iba teniendo más sentido.

" _A pesar de ser consideradas las familias más sangre pura de la historia, algunos de ellos no son supremacistas, sino que han declarado ideas claramente pro-muggles a lo largo de los años. Los ejemplos más claros de esto son las familias Prewett y Weasley. Por otro lado, familias como los Malfoy, a pesar de ser conservadores, no apoyan el matrimonio intrafamiliar como un recurso para mantener su "sangre limpia". Además, la familia Black, si bien ha tenido matrimonios entre primos, nunca ha aceptado matrimonios entre hermanos o relativos demasiado cercanos, para evitar problemas genéticos que pudieran derivar de ello; por esto mismo, al igual que los Malfoy, los Black son conocidos por tener en su árbol genealógico algunos pocos mestizos."_

Severus se sorprendió al pensar en los Black como una familia conservadora. Hermione no había tenido ninguna reacción, ni siquiera en un primer momento, a su condición de mestizo, ni a Lily siendo hija de muggles.

Dejó el libro en el estante en el que lo había encontrado y se encaminó al lago, para encontrarse con Lily, Remus y Hermione.

Se permitió sonreír, sabiendo que nadie lo observaba. Hermione Black era diferente, eligiendo a dos mestizos y una hija de muggles como amigos. ¡Dos de ellos Gryffindors!

Estaba agradecido, por la amistad de la excéntrica niña que, a su modo, se rebelaba a lo impuesto tanto como su hermano.

-Sev! Por aquí!- gritó una pelirroja a la orilla del lago. Sentados junto a ella estaban un castaño y una pelinegra, con sus libros de DCAO en la mano.

Gryffindor y Slytherin compartía tres clases juntos: pociones, defensa y transformaciones. Así que los cuatro amigos se juntaban para hacer sus tareas juntos, y hablar sobre aquellas materias que no compartían.

Lily era, sin lugar a dudas, la más extrovertida de los cuatro. Reía con fuerza, gritaba (ya sea por emoción o enojo) y decía todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Hermione, por otro lado, aunque elocuente y de temperamento amigable y apacible la mayor parte del tiempo, se comportaba de modo más mesurado, con los modales engranados en su mente desde pequeña, que le impedían comportarse de forma infantil en público. Severus pensaba al observarla que era como ver a una adulta de pequeña estatura, y no una niña.

Remus, al igual que Severus, era extremadamente reservado, y tenía problemas para expresarse libremente. Eso, unido a las pequeñas cicatrices que el pelinegro había observado en su amigo y el hecho de que no hablaba nunca de su familia, le hizo pensar que tal vez el castaño provenía de un hogar tan roto como el suyo.

A pesar de todo, Remus se sentía a gusto con sus acompañantes, no importaba si dos de ellos eran slytherins, sentía que de alguna forma podían comprenderlo en algún nivel.

Los cuatro, sin saber que los otros pensaban igual, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que el lazo que los unía fuese duradero.

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, de nuevo, mas explicativo que otra cosa, no quiero avanzar en la historia dejando cabos sueltos y datos confusos. Gracias por sus reviews y su atención a la historia.**

 **Aigo Snape** **: Umm... Lily. Lily no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero no puedo decir que la deteste; en muchas formas me recuerda a Hermione (Granger). Ambas son hijas de muggles, y como tales sufren de muchos prejuicios, y entonces tienen este complejo en el que necesitan demostrarles a sus detractores que si son "lo suficientemente buenas"a pesar de sus raíces. La diferencia, creo yo, es que mientras Hermione busca probarlo a través de su desempeño académico, Lily tenía un carácter mucho más permeable, y buscaba probar su valor a través de la aprobación de sus iguales. Una quería mejores notas, la otra mas amigos. Es un diferente enfoque a un mismo problema.**

 **Siempre creí que el accidente junto al lago (cuando Sev la llama "sangre sucia") fue más una excusa para disolver la amistad que una razón. Yo veo a Lily como alguien que, a esa edad, cedería a la presión mayoritaria de sus compañeros y amigos de alejarse de la "Casa enemiga" para encajar. Posiblemente, al crecer y dejar Hogwarts atrás habría madurado fuera de esa etapa de complacencia hacia el resto (así como James maduró y dejó de ser un cerdo), pero bueno, no hay forma de saberlo.**

 **Bueno, me extendí demasiado jaja, lo siento. Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos**

Lady Black Snape


	7. Chapter 7

Las semanas continuaron pasando con normalidad. Clases y reuniones junto al lago. Hermione y Severus se habían vuelto inseparables, el niño lograba abrirse más y más a su nueva amiga cada día, y a menudo podía vérsele sonreír mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo.

Esto no pasaba desapercibido para cierta joven pelirroja. Lily no estaba disfrutando su tiempo en Hogwarts. Amaba sus clases, y disfrutaba su tiempo con sus tres amigos pero, fuera del tiempo que pasaba con ellos, sus días no eran color rosa.

No había pasado más que una semana cuando sus compañeras de habitación habían decidido dejar de dirigirle la palabra, a menos que fuese para insultarla. Un castigo por las compañías que había elegido. Claro, Remus pasaba por la misma situación, pero él no parecía para nada molesto con la expectativa de ser ignorado indeterminadamente. Lily no podía decir lo mismo.

Odiaba que nadie le hablara, odiaba que susurraran a sus espaldas, odiaba que la hicieran sentir como si no perteneciera allí en absoluto. Casi deseaba regresar a casa, aun si tuviera que soportar allí a Petunia.

Y Severus. Ella había creído que sin importar lo que pasara cuando arribaran a Hogwarts, a él, al niño que se aferraba a ella como si fuese el mismo aire que necesitaba para respirar, lo tendría a su lado incondicionalmente. Y es que Severus Snape la había mirado como si fuese una divinidad desde ese primer día en la plaza, cuando tenían nueve años; cuando le hablaba era como si una plegaria cayera de los labios de un devoto. Ella había florecido bajo su atención, y ante la seguridad de que él siempre estaría ahí, aun si ella tenía otros planes. Él siempre estaría esperando por ella.

Si era sincera consigo misma, desde hacia tiempo sabía que Severus tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con ella y, si bien no compartía esos sentimientos, nunca lo había desalentado. Había mantenido su ego a flote, a pesar de las horribles cosas que su hermana le decía a diario.

Pero eso había cambiado. Severus no la buscaba en los pasillos, ni trataba de pasar cada segundo disponible con ella. Estaba ocupado con sus nuevos amigos.

Y ella, que siempre había sido la más extrovertida de los dos, se sentía inadecuada. Y eso no era todo, había vuelto a ver **esa** mirada en él. Solo un problema.

Hermione Black.

Estaba dirigida a Hermione Black.

Era como si lo hubiese embrujado, ¡ella lo conocía desde hace tres años!, ¿cómo podía aparecer una perfecta extraña y arrebatárselo en menos de tres semanas?

Era ridículo, ella siempre parecía estar sonriéndole, y admirando sus avances "lo cual es ridículo porque Hermione Black es perfecta en todo y primera de la clase", pensó la niña, con amargos celos. Siempre parecía saber que decirle al pelinegro, y la había visto tocarlo casualmente, en su mano, en el hombro, abrazarlo fugazmente, ¡incluso la había visto besarle la mejilla! Y él se sonrojaba y la seguía a todos lados como un cachorrito a su ama.

Lily recordaba lo exasperante que podía ser, tenerlo siempre dispuesto a seguirla a todos lados. Pero Hermione Black nunca perdía el control, nunca se desesperaba con él, no, ella era **demasiado perfecta** para rebajarse así, como los simples mortales, ella siempre sonreía.

Lily sabia, en el fondo, que sus celos y su amargura hacia la otra niña eran infundados. Hermione no había sido nada sino amable con ella, siempre dispuesta a ayudarla cuando no entendía algo, o escucharla por horas. Era una buena amiga, y tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba más, el no poder odiarla con la conciencia tranquila; no poder fundamentar sus sentimientos negativos. Si ella hubiese sido como el resto de los slytherins, si ella la hubiese ofendido de alguna manera, todo estaría justificado, y Severus no estaría interesado en ella en lo más mínimo.

Incluso Remus, compartiendo la misma Casa que ella, parecía sentirse más a gusto con Severus y Hermione que con ella. Sabía que los dos slytherins se veían en la sala común de su Casa para leer o pasar tiempo juntos pero, fuera de las reuniones en el lago en las que los cuatro estaban presentes, Remus jamás había mostrado interés en pasar tiempo con ella.

Y Lily lo resentía. Lo resentía todo.

El abandono de Severus.

A Hermione por "robarle" a su mejor amigo.

La apatía del joven Gryffindor.

Ella no tenía porqué contentarse con ser la anónima amiga de la perfecta Hermione Black.

¿Por qué no podía ser ella a la que buscaran para consultar dudas sobre una clase, o a la que pidieran opiniones, o a la que observaran como ejemplo?

Ella lo merecía tanto como cualquier otro.

Y si ellos no podían ver su valor, entonces tal vez debería buscar nuevos amigos.

Con eso en mente, la oji-verde se sentó en su escritorio con el libro de Pociones, dispuesta a leerlo completo y tomar apuntes. Hermione no iba a dejarla atrás tan simplemente. Ella era igual de inteligente, igual de capaz, e iba a probarlo.

En las mazmorras, una niña de ojos grises estaba acostada en su cama, observando su calendario, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su única amig _a_ , con una preocupación mucho más seria frunciéndole el ceño.

"Tres días para la luna llena…"

 **Buenas noches, ¿cómo están? Antes que nada quiero tomar un momento para recordar a un gran hombre, una gran persona y un maravilloso actor en el aniversario de su fallecimiento. Un día como hoy, el año pasado, el mundo se convirtió en un lugar más oscuro ante la pérdida de Alan Rickman. Nos hizo llorar, nos hizo reír y nos enseñó muchas cosas a través de todos los personajes que personificó (especialmente como el profesor Snape) y dejó algo de sí mismo en cada fan.**

 **Las personas que nos han enseñado algo, nos han hecho sentir algo, nunca nos abandonan, son eternos en esas pequeñas y grandes cosas que dejan en otros.**

 **'After all this time?'**

 **'Always'**

 **21.02.1946-14.01.2016**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y sin más. Me despido.**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione tardó en dormirse esa noche. Sabiendo por lo que Remus pasaría en pocos días la atormentaba al punto de quitarle el sueño. Revolviéndose de un lado a otro en su cama, buscaba alguna manera de ayudar a su amigo.

Hermione Granger había visualizado una nutria, cuando investigaba para convertirse en animaga. Con la guerra en auge, nunca había probado su teoría. Pero Hermione Black tenía todos sus recuerdos, y la convicción de que lo lograría.

Un animago podría hacerle compañía al hombre lobo sin resultar herido, los Merodeadores lo había hecho.

Antes de, al fin, conciliar el sueño Hermione se prometió a si misma que usaría su sábado para retomar los estudios que su contraparte no había terminado, ¿sería ella también una nutria, o eso habría cambiado también?

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando un grito la despertó. Solo le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que la fuente del sonido era ella. Agradeció los hechizos de protección y a prueba de sonido que había colocado en su cama, sus compañeras seguían dormidas.

Su pesadilla volvió a ella unos instantes después. Solo que no era una pesadilla. Eran recuerdos, recuerdos de otra vida.

Todo como lo recordaba desde los ojos de Hermione Granger, excepto el final.

"El murió por mí", sollozó Hermione Granger en las profundidades de la mente de la niña.

-Fawkes- la boca infantil probó el sonido del nombre del fénix que su contraparte lloraba.

El recuerdo comenzaba igual, la casa de los gritos, la versión adulta de su amigo yaciendo en el suelo, la versión castaña y adolescente de ella misma abrazando el cuerpo, y la luz verde de la maldición imperdonable a sus espaldas. Pero ahí era donde algo nuevo había salido a flote en su inconsciente: un peso en su espalda y un canto musical, sublime y mágico. Sacrificio y valor. Esos eran los sentimientos que despertaron en ella antes de que todo desapareciera.

Antes de que la pelinegra lo notase, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas, un duelo por un amigo que no había conocido. Un duelo por Fawkes que, sin ser su deber, había sacrificado su vida para salvar a una joven y darle lo que deseaba.

No se sabía, a fin de cuentas, mucho sobre las habilidades del fénix, siendo un ave tan poco común; ¿sería posible que Fawkes hubiese… sacrificado su vida y su posibilidad de renacer para otorgarle a ella esa posibilidad?, ¿no había ella renacido exactamente donde había deseado?

Sin poder volver a dormir, Hermione decidió escribir todo lo que había recordado en sus sueños, y luego volcó toda su atención en meditar para encontrar su forma como animaga, para alejar los funestos pensamientos.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando dos cosas sucedieron: primero, su estómago rugió en ferviente protesta a la falta de alimentos, y segundo, en su mente algo muy diferente a una nutria se abrió paso, como pequeñas columnas de humo que lentamente se unían y entrelazaban, dejándole ver por primera vez su nueva forma.

"Fawkes"

Un fénix, era un fénix.

"Aquellos que nos aman no nos abandonan jamás", un Sirius mayor y más sabio le había dicho eso una vez a Harry.

Fawkes estaba con ella. Seria parte de ella para siempre.

Tras unos minutos de gratitud y felicidad por el nuevo descubrimiento, Hermione se levantó de su posición en la cama, secó los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y se vistió a toda prisa, antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, donde pronto se serviría el almuerzo. Era una suerte que durante los fines de semana los horarios fuesen más laxos.

Severus la esperaba, nervioso, en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Hermione! ¿Estás bien? Hoy no estuviste en el desayuno…- él se veía increíblemente incómodo y vulnerable. La joven sabía que demostrarle su preocupación sería algo que el chico consideraría una debilidad, y sin duda le había costado poner esa simple pregunta en palabras.

-Estoy bien, solo me quedé dormida- Severus se sonrojó y utilizó su cabello como un escudo para su vergüenza cuando la ojigris recompensó su preocupación con una brillante sonrisa y tomo su mano casualmente para entrar juntos al Gran Comedor- me quedé hasta tarde leyendo este libros sobre…- no se enteró sobre qué, estaba mirando de reojo la mano que sujetaba la suya. Nunca había tenido tanto contacto físico con alguien como en las semanas que llevaba en Hogwarts. Lily a veces había tomado su mano también, pero eran en ocasiones en las que él no quería hacer algo que ella deseaba, y ella se tomaba el trabajo de arrastrarlo tras ella. Y solo habían sido unas cuantas ocasiones.

Pero Hermione parecía disfrutar del contacto. A diferencia de él, ella era una persona increíblemente táctil, lo que no le sorprendía tras haber oído tanto sobre su hermano Regulus, quien tenía la tendencia a abrazar a su hermana favorita hasta que no pudiese respirar, o quedarse dormido en su cama cuando se podía salir con la suya. Hermione había tomado un gusto por tomar su mano de esa forma tan casual todos los días, así como también acomodar su cabello distraídamente cuando éste caía en su rostro durante pociones, o besarle la mejilla en agradecimiento cuando él hacia alguna pequeña cosa por ella (como guardarle lugar en la mesa, o pasarle uno de sus sándwiches preferidos durante la cena, o recomendarle un libro para ampliar información para alguna clase); últimamente, había tomado la costumbre de usar su hombro por almohada cuando se sentaban a leer junto al lago con Remus y Lily.

Severus entendía suficiente de sí mismo como para comprender que los nervios que sentía alrededor de la niña y la ansiedad cuando no la veía eran síntomas de un enamoramiento, tal como lo que había sentido por Lily cuando la había conocido (tal vez más potente, por la complacencia con la que la joven Black disfrutaba tiempo en su compañía).

-Severus?...Severus!- el pelinegro salió de su ensoñación solo para observar esos dos orbes nubosos mirarlo con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión- no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije, verdad?- él sintió su rostro arder, y ella rió, tomándolo como un "si"- no importa, no importa- sus pequeños deditos se entrelazaron con los suyos, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, la sensación tomó a Severus tan por sorpresa que terminó por caer en su sitio de forma poco elegante. Avergonzado una vez más, el pelinegro dirigió su vista a la mesa, pero le dio un vacilante apretón a la mano de la chica, para que no malinterpretara sus acciones. Justo entonces, en su lado de la mesa apareció una fuente llena de los sándwiches de pavo, tomate y albahaca que su amiga disfrutaba tanto; rápidamente, el ojinegro tomo uno en una servilleta y lo acomodó en el plato de Hermione, antes de tomar uno para sí mismo.

Segundos después, justo cuando tomaba el primer mordisco, los pequeños labios de la niña junto a él encontraron su camino a su mejilla antes de que ella también concentrara su atención en su almuerzo.

Severus Snape se permitió sonreír, aun con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, cuando supo que la joven ya no lo miraba.

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor, tres pares de ojos observaban la interacción entre los dos Slytherin.

Ojos grises con preocupación y tristeza.

Ojos castaños con calidez y diversión.

Ojos verdes observaban con envidia y enojo.

 **¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejó un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Como verán, traté que avanzar un poco con la historia, pero también quería escribir lo que está pasando por la mentecita del pequeño Severus con toda esta situación.**

 **Por ahora es este enamoramiento infantil, casi adoración, que es lo mismo que solía sentir por Lily. Es la necesidad de afecto y aprobación que un niño que proviene de un ambiente emocional tan precario como el suyo tendría.**

 **Por otro lado, Hermione (Black) también tiene este "crush" infantil por su nuevo amigo, pero está de cierta forma seriamente condicionado por los sentimientos más serios y profundos que Hermione (Granger) tuvo durante su vida, y sus últimos momentos, por el profesor Snape. Esto hace que, si bien ahora mismo sus emociones no son tan profundas y son de índole más infantil, ella sabe hacia dónde se dirigen y cual fue, a fin de cuentas, el propósito que la hizo renacer en ese momento en el tiempo, lo cual puede ahorrarles muchos problemas a futuro a estos dos (lo único que SI puedo prometer en el futuro de esta historia: nada de sentimientos confusos para nuestra protagonista, ni versiones de James Potter lográndose robar la chica de Sev).**

 **Bueno, l s dejo. Ya saben, comentarios y críticas son siempre bienvenidos; es mi primer fanfiction y todo ayuda jaja.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	9. Chapter 9

Después del almuerzo, Hermione y Severus se dirigieron hacia el lago.

El niño tuvo un momento de coraje al notar que la mano de la pelinegra no había abandonado la suya, y entrelazó sus dedos como ella lo había hecho antes de comenzar el almuerzo. Caminó un poco más seguro de sí mismo, tomando el mando al guiarla hacia el lugar donde Lily ya los esperaba. El ojinegro se irguió en toda su altura al recibir una aprobadora y brillante sonrisa por parte de la joven.

No pudo evitar sonreírle levemente de regreso. Hermione Black debía ser la niña más bonita de Hogwarts, una muñeca de porcelana tamaño real, como había pensado en el tren al momento de conocerla. Y estaba tomando su mano. Viéndose tan orgullosa y aristocrática al caminar al lado de él, un mestizo sin ningún estatus. Tras unos pocos días en Slytherin, él había comprendido la extensión de las acciones de Hermione hacia él. Un lazo se había creado entre ellos, él estaría, de ese momento en adelante, bajo la protección de la familia Black. Su pequeño pecho se hinchó con orgullo al pasar un grupo de ravenclaws junto al lago, y continuó escoltando a su amiga hasta que llegaron junto a la pelirroja.

Lily los había estado mirando desde que entraron al Gran Comedor. Había observado como Severus elegía la comida para Hermione antes de tomar la suya; mientras su compañera había tirado "accidentalmente" su copa de jugo de calabaza, mojando todo su regazo. Había observado como él se sonrojaba y sonreía por ella. Era ridículo, en verdad, era obvio que Black solo disfrutaba de la atención. Era tan desagradable, no pudo mirar más.

Y luego, de camino hacia el lago, donde ella ya los esperaba. "Por supuesto, Su Majestad nunca tiene prisa al ir hacia ningún sitio, sus súbditos esperan con gusto", pensó la pelirroja al ver al par caminar tranquilamente hacia ella, bordeando el lago; aun si, en el fondo, sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Hermione. Seguían tomados de la mano y Sev, su Sev, se veía tan ridículamente orgulloso de guiar a la niña de la mano. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, erguido orgullosamente al llevarla de la mano, o del brazo. Él nunca había mostrado modales tan corteses con ella desde que se conocieron, pero de pronto conocía a Hermione Black y se le daba por sacarle la silla en clases y guiarla por los pasillos, ¡incluso una vez lo había visto hacer una reverencia, besarle la mano y llamarla "Lady Black", en compañía de otros slytherins y el profesor Slughorn!

Severus besaba la tierra por la que ella caminaba solo porque era una sangre pura. Los Gryffindors le habían advertido sobre la mentalidad de los slytherins, pero ella no había creído que este mundo funcionara así. Severus se había olvidado de su mejor amiga ahora que sabía que era una "impura".

Esos eran los oscuros pensamientos de Lily al momento en que los dos slytherins llegaron junto a ella. La realidad era que Severus aún se preocupaba, pero no adoraba el suelo por el que ELLA caminaba. Y Lily Evans extrañaba tener el monopolio en la atención del pelinegro.

-Lily! ¿Cómo estás hoy?- la joven de la casa de las serpientes preguntó a su amiga, ignorante de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la sulfurada Gryffindor.

-Como siempre, podría estar mejor- fue la seca respuesta de la joven, que apretó los dientes al ver como la otra niña, una vez sentada buscaba naturalmente el contacto con el niño a su lado, recostando su peso contra el costado izquierdo del joven, y abriendo su libro con la otra mano.

-¿Tus compañeros siguen causando problemas?- preguntó entonces el chico, con preocupación. Pero todo lo que ella oyó fue apatía. Ya no podía oír nada más.

-No importa realmente, ¿o sí?- la amargura se coló en sus palabras claramente en esta ocasión. Severus frunció el ceño, molesto por la respuesta.

-por supuesto que importa, Lily, tal vez deberías hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Te acompañaríamos, por supuesto- interfirió Hermione, algo shockeada por la actitud de la ojiverde.

Lily se paró, sus manos hechas puños a sus costados, y abrió su boca, dispuesta a decir todo lo que tenía en su mente desde hacía tantos días.

Un grito seguido de risas interrumpió cualquiera que fuese su réplica.

Hermione, en su fusión con su anterior "yo", había actuado ante su bien aprendido mantra de "Constante vigilancia", y en un segundo se había parado y girado sobre si con su varita en la mano. Severus notó, mientras hacía lo mismo a una velocidad mucho menor, que también se había movido levemente frente a él.

En la esquina sur del lago, Remus comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, su mochila levitaba sobre la superficie del Lago Negro, cortesía de la varita de-

Hermione cerró los ojos, Severus la oyó tragar con dificultad y respirar profundo. Cuando ella volvió a enfocar su vista al frente, sus orbes grises parecían hechos de frio acero.

Hermione Black levantó sus muros de oclumancia para prohibirse sentir emoción alguna al estudiar la escena frente a ella.

Peter Pettigrew reía, rompiendo entre sus manos unos pergaminos, sin duda, apuntes de Remus.

James Potter hacía lo propio con el libro de DCAO.

Y… Sirius Black levitaba la mochila con el resto de sus pertenencias sobre el lago.

-Vamos Lupin, solo di que lo sientes y corregirás tus amistades, y te dejaremos ir- dijo James, sonriéndole de una forma que, si no fuese por el contexto, hubiese sido casi benévola.

Remus hizo un ademán de tomar su varita, pero Sirius dejó caer un poco más la mochila, casi tocando el agua. Unos centímetros más, y seria comida para el calamar gigante.

Severus observó, anonadado, como la pelinegra lanzaba dos rápidos encantamientos _¡no verbales!_ Y Potter y Pettigrew yacían, momentos después, petrificados en el suelo.

-Buenas tardes, _hermano_ \- Hermione casi escupió la palabra, con desdén- Remus se encuentra bajo la protección de la familia Black. El lazo ha sido creado, con la magia en mis venas como testigo y garantía, el será protegido por todos los Blacks, desde el día en que se lo he prometido, hasta su último día- Sirius miraba, nervioso, la varita de su hermana, que ahora lo apuntaba- Esto es lo que va a suceder, vas a entregar esa mochila a su dueño, y luego vas a arrodillarte y pedir perdón a Remus por ser una pobre excusa de ser humano sin honor- sus palabras sirvieron para enfurecer a su hermano y, en cuanto noto su intención de dejar caer la mochila ella, una vez más sin decir una palabra, atrajo el objeto con un rápido "accio" y se lo entregó a Remus que ya estaba a su lado, con la varita en la mano- tuviste tu oportunidad. Severus, busca a un profesor, por favor- el pelinegro echó a correr hacia el castillo.

Entrando en pánico ante el posible castigo por sus acciones, Sirius levantó su varita y la apuntó a la espalda de Severus, sin otro pensamiento que el de detenerlo. Una ráfaga de magia amorfa, escapó de su varita como un violento viento, muy similar a un arranque de magia accidental.

-Protego!- gritó la pelinegra, creando un escudo protector en dirección a Severus, y unos cuantos estudiantes que se habían ido acercando, atraídos por el drama.

A sus espaldas, Hermione escuchó la voz de Remus, también invocando un "protego", seguido de un "petrificus totalis". Pero no podía girarse a mirar, su varita rápidamente regresó a Sirius.

-Atacaste a los dos magos a los que he brindado protección, como tal, la Antigua Magia me concede el derecho de exigir un duelo, para restaurar mi honor- su voz sonó fría, impersonal y formal.

-Mione, no voy a luchar contra ti, eres mi hermana- dijo el ojigris, con incredulidad, como si no pudiera concebir la idea de ella peleando contra él.

-Cierto, soy tu hermana. Y sin embargo, tú y tus amigos acosaban a Remus para, ¿Cómo lo llamaron? Corregir sus amistades. No me recuerdes que tenemos nada en común, Sirius Black, porque aquí y ahora solo puedo sentir vergüenza de compartir la misma sangre que tú. No hay honor y no hay lealtad en ti. Descubramos si al menos hay algo de ese valor del que se enorgullecen tanto en tu Casa. Alza tu varita-

El duelo fue triste y corto. Hermione tenía la ventaja de las memorias de su otro yo, y las clases privadas que la familia Black consideraba necesarias en sus años de formación. Sirius no había prestado atención, las pocas veces que no se había directamente escapado para no asistir a sus lecciones.

El público que se había formado alrededor vio, casi con vergüenza ajena, como el niño esquivaba hechizos brevemente, saltando de un lado al otro como una rana desorientada, antes de caer al suelo, víctima de un "locomotor mortis" y un "melofors".

Instantes después, casi con precisión de relojero, Minerva McGonagall apareció, agitada, trotando tras Severus, que la guiaba hacia el lago. Cruzando el grupo de espectadores, la profesora se dirigió directamente hacia Hermione.

-Que está sucediendo aquí, Srita. Black?- Viendo a cuatro de sus estudiantes en el suelo, su rostro tomo una tonalidad rojiza y la amonestó, acusadora- explíqueme inmediatamente por que decidió atacar a estos estudiantes-

Notando que la Jefa de la Casa ya se había formado su propia opinión de lo ocurrido, Remus saltó a la oportunidad de arreglar la situación y evitarle a su amiga una detención injusta.

-S-si me permite explicarle, profesora. Todo esto comenzó por mí- dijo, cohibido. Al notar la presencia de uno de los estudiantes de su Casa, McGonagall, sorprendida, asintió, permitiéndole continuar- B-Bueno, desde que comenzaron las clases, James, Peter y Sirius han estado acosándonos a mí y a Lily por tener amigos en Slytherin. Tratamos de ignorarlos, pero las cosas cada vez se ponían peor. Hoy, al encaminarme al lago para reunirme con Severus, Hermione y Lily, los tres me siguieron y me empujaron, quitándome todas mis cosas. Notara en el suelo lo que queda de mi tarea y mi libro de DCAO. Sirius tenía mi mochila suspendida con "Wingardium leviosa" sobre el lago. Hermione vino a ayudarme, y petrifico a Peter y James. Trato de razonar con su hermano, y envió a Severus a buscarla, pero Sirius intento atacarlo por la espalda cuando él se iba, y Hermione tuvo que comprometerlo en un duelo, para evitar que atacara a nadie más-

-y la Srita. Evans?- preguntó McGonagall, aun algo dudosa, pero observando a Hermione con aire pensativo en lugar de acusador.

-Me temo que el constante acoso que ambos sufrimos tenía como fin que "corrigiéramos nuestras elecciones en cuanto a amistades". Parece que funcionó con Evans, porque intentó atacar a Hermione por la espalda. Tuve que petrificarla- explicó el joven, sonrojándose un poco, avergonzado.

McGonagall pareció relajarse un poco, ante la lógica explicación.

Para Severus sucedió al revés, cuando Remus llegó a la explicación acerca de porqué Lily estaba petrificada, su preocupación trasmuto en incredulidad y luego furia.

Había intentado dañar a Hermione.

Los había traicionado. A todos. Y Severus no olvidaría.

Dándole la espalda al cuerpo petrificado de su amiga de la infancia, el pelinegro se acercó a la ojigris para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-¿tienen algún otro testigo de la situación? De otro modo, me temo que es su palabra contra la de ellos, en cuanto los libere de los hechizos- hablo de nuevo la profesora.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, la multitud se había dispersado en el momento en que la figura de autoridad había llegado, figurándose que la diversión había terminado.

-Yo lo vi todo- dijo una voz serena detrás de ellos- estaba caminando por el borde del bosque, recolectando pétalos de acónito. Son deliciosos- todos se giraron a observar al estudiante, que sostenía una pequeña bolsa llena de dichas flores y se llevaba una a la boca en ese mismo instante. Severus hizo una mueca, sabiendo que la hierba era totalmente amarga y desagradable. Hermione se concentró en sus eléctricos ojos azules y la corbata de Ravenclaw algo desarreglada alrededor del cuello del niño- triste situación, pero previsible. Las orejas de Evans estaban infestadas de wrackspurts desde hace semanas- comentó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 **¡Tan tan TAN! Jajaja Hola! ¿Cómo están? Miren quien hizo aparición. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y como siempre, ¡mil gracias por todos los encantadores comentarios!**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	10. Chapter 10

-Sr. Lovegood, no lo había notado ahí atrás- exclamó McGonagall, cuando la voz de su más…peculiar estudiante la tomó por sorpresa.

-No se preocupe, profesora, es normal. Parece que soy singularmente talentoso para ser ignorado. Mi padre dice que es porque un nabgrators se coló en mi cuna de bebé- la profesora parecía haberse quedado atónita, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a tan bizarra declaración. Los ojos del rubio parecieron danzar alrededor del grupo, sin duda siguiendo algo que solo él podía ver o nombrar, y de pronto se posaron con agudeza en los orbes grises de Hermione.

Hermione se vio reflejada en esos ojos de cristalino azul y sintió el agudo aguijón de la nostalgia, sin duda un sentimiento prestado. Hermione Granger veía en el niño a su extravagante amiga. Hermione Black notaba otras cosas, como que al igual que su hija, Xenophilius Lovegood estaba aislado del mundo. Demasiado extraño para encajar con sus demasiado lógicos y analíticos compañeros Ravenclaw, no cabía duda de que le habrían hecho notar cuan "singularmente talentoso para ser ignorado" era. La niña no pudo evitar preguntarse si conservaría todos sus zapatos.

-Creí que los wrackspurts solo te hacían distraído- dijo la joven, para romper el silencio, con una sonrisa tentativa. El ojiazul la recompensó con la más brillante sonrisa, que dejaba al descubierto casi todos sus dientes. Hermione decidió ignorar, por el momento, la mirada de incredulidad de sus amigos y profesora, que sin duda se preguntaban por su estabilidad mental.

-Oh, es un error común, no es distracción, es confusión, son sentimientos muy similares. Pero la confusión puede enturbiar sentimientos que la distracción no, ¿no cree, Lady Black?- Hermione se tomó un momento para digerir el perspicaz comentario y observación sobre la situación con Lily. Luna había heredado su habilidad para ver la esencia de las personas y las cosas de su padre, ahora no cabía dudas.

-Nunca me lo había planteado, pero tienes razón, por supuesto- asintió, finalmente, la niña, correspondiéndole la sonrisa al chico- Y puedes llamarme Hermione- la pelinegra no notó el ceño fruncido del pelinegro a su lado que estaba, por primera vez desde que la conocía, experimentando celos.

-Xenophilius, o solo Xeno- respondió el chico, que si notó el efecto en el ojinegro, pero decidió no decir nada en ese momento. Inclino su cabeza respetuosamente, cubriendo su momentánea sonrisa. Le agradaba Hermione, pero esos dos estaban rodeados de breasiogas. Tendrían hijos muy inteligentes.

-Muy bien-dijo la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, saliendo de su estupor y aclarándose la garganta- Volviendo al tema, señor Lovegood, ¿Qué fue, exactamente lo que vio?-

Veinte minutos después, Minerva McGonagall concluyó en que, dejando de lado los seres imaginarios involucrados en la historia, el testimonio del ravenclaw coincidía con la descripción previa de Lupin. Teniendo lo necesario, procedió a regresarle el movimiento a los cuatro Gryffindors involucrados.

-ustedes no tienen ni una idea, señores, señorita- comenzó la mujer, con un aire extremadamente severo, en cuanto los cuatro leones estuvieron de pie- de cuan avergonzada me encuentro de saber que cuatro estudiantes de la Casa de Godric sean capaces de tantos simultáneos actos de cobardía-

-¡Ellos nos provocaron! ¡Fue defensa propia!- acusó James, esperando que la Jefa de su Casa le creyera y abogara por ellos.

-Por favor, Sr. Potter, no agregue cinismo a la cobardía. Ellos me han dado su versión de los hechos, y tienen un testigo que lo vio todo- la ofensa clara en su tono, hacia el joven que creía podía tomarla por tonta. James miró a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el Ravenclaw que, apático ante el drama, había retomado alegremente su peculiar snack.

-Lovegood? El testigo es Lovegood? Profesora, ¡es un lunático! Si su historia es válida, entonces uno de sus duendecillos imaginarios nos obligó a hacerlo- dijo, el respeto perdido en su obstinación por salirse con la suya. Su tono derramando exasperado sarcasmo.

-Los duendecillos son reales- interrumpió Hermione, su tono inocente enmascarando su diversión mientras James Potter cavaba su propia fosa- los de Cornualles son muy traviesos, una vez, los vi colgar a un niño del techo, por sus orejas-

-Oh! Eso habrá sido algo realmente interesante. La perspectiva desde allí- Divagó soñadoramente Xenophilius ayudando, sin ser su intención, a la empresa de Hermione de exasperar al Gryffindor- pero, ¿no fue doloroso?- Hermione se inclinó, como si fuese un secreto, pero usó una voz susurrante lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oyeran.

-Creo que él estaba demasiado distraído por la presencia de los duendecillos como para notarlo- "más como aterrado", pensó Hermione Granger, recordando el desastre en DCAO con Lockhart, y la mala suerte de Neville.

Lovegood masticó pensativamente su última flor de acónito y luego asintió.

-Tiene sentido-.

James Potter explotó.

-¡NO! ¡NADA DE ESTO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡TODOS ESTAN DESQUICIADOS, COMO NO PUEDE VERLO! ¡EL ESTA LOCO Y ELLA SOLO ESTA JUGANDO CON SU MENTE!- su rostro estaba rojo por los gritos.

-suficiente, señor Potter!- exclamó, escandalizada, la profesora- 50 puntos serán descontados por la falta de respeto hacia la autoridad. Además, 30 puntos serán retirados a cada uno de ustedes, señores, por el acoso al señor Lupin. Otros 30 puntos serán descontados por intentar atacar a un estudiante por la espalda, por parte de la señorita Evans y el señor Black- levantó la mano, cuando vio a Lily abrir la boca- a cada uno. Además, los veré a los cuatro en mi oficina tras la cena, por el siguiente mes-

-y que hay con Black? ¡Ella nos atacó también!- se quejó James.

-James, déjalo nos van…- empezó Sirius, tratando de detener a su amigo.

-¡NO! Ella debería estar castigada también, uso magia en otros estudiantes, magia que nosotros aún no hemos aprendido- discutió.

-No me he olvidado de la señorita Black- dijo McGonagall, acomodándose las gafas y mirando seriamente a Hermione. James sonrió, presumido; si el caía, al menos ella caería con él- 30 puntos para Slytherin, por la lealtad demostrada a sus amigos, mas allá de las Casas, 30 puntos por mantener una mente fría bajo una situación de amenaza e incapacitar a sus atacantes sin provocarles daño- sus ojos se movieron a Severus- 10 puntos por evitar la violencia innecesaria, buscando una autoridad escolar y- sus ojos fueron hacia Remus- 30 puntos para Gryffindor, por demostrar que el honor, la amistad y la lealtad aún pueden ser encontrados en la Casa de Godric, a pesar de los detrimentales sucesos de hoy, que ciertamente lo ponen en duda-los tres se esforzaron por mantener una expresión seria ante la incredulidad de Potter, que había quedado boquiabierto ante el giro que su "plan" había dado. Xenophilius no se había molestado, y había reído bajito ante la expresión descolocada del niño, dejándose caer en el pasto, antes de volver a ignorar todo en pos de buscar figuras en las nubes- Ustedes cuatro, síganme- dijo la profesora, señalando a los castigados- los demás, tengan un buen día-

Una vez los Gryffindors se perdieron de vista, Hermione se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Xenophilius Lovegood y se dejó caer a su lado. Severus la siguió, recostándose a su lado, aunque aún algo dudoso respecto al niño que yacía al otro lado de su amiga. Remus se acostó al otro lado del pelinegro, demasiado ocupado batallando con su lobo, que estaba más despierto que nunca, faltando tan poco para la luna llena, y con los acontecimientos recientes; su lobo había hecho un descubrimiento que lo había dejado en un humor que Remus jamás había conocido en su parte más instintiva. Solo había conocido dolor, y pánico; eran las sensaciones que relacionaba con su lobo, pero ahora éste estaba…feliz.

-Gracias-dijo, finalmente, la pelinegra.

-¿por qué?- el rubio no quito la vista de las nubes.

-por decir la verdad. Por hacer lo correcto aun cuando puede traerte consecuencias con **ellos** luego- ahora el niño si la miró.

-a ellos los veo de vez en cuando, tendré que lidiar con ellos en alguna ocasión. Pero yo soy yo, todo el tiempo- Hermione sonrió, antes de mirar las nubes. "De tal padre, tal hija", pensó.

-de todos modos, no deberías merodear solo por ahí… nosotros estamos aquí junto al lago por las tardes…si quieres- ofreció, la joven- estudiamos, más que nada- El joven la miró una vez más, sus ojos serios por primera vez, evaluándola.

-Me gustaría, un día que no esté recolectando- volvió a mirar al cielo, y sonrió genuinamente- gracias-.

Xenophilius reflexionó, sin prestar real atención a las nubes, acerca de los dos slytherins y el Gryffindor que compartían el momento de relajación con él.

No se habían burlado de el en ningún momento. Había notado las miradas de profunda extrañeza que habían compartido los dos niños, pero no había malicia ahí. Hermione Black, por otro lado, no era como nadie que él hubiese conocido (fuera de su familia); había aceptado todo con naturalidad, e incluso había discutido el efecto de los wrackspurts con él. Era muy agradable. Y era obvio que si ella lo aprobaba como compañía, sus dos acompañantes iban a aceptarlo sin condiciones. Esta era su oportunidad para hacer amigos. La primera que le habían dado desde que tenía memoria.

Era obvio que ambos niños adoraban a Lady Black, aunque de diferentes maneras, afortunadamente. Xeno se preguntó si Hermione Black era alguien digna de ser seguida tan fielmente.

El joven se concentró una vez más en las nubes, disfrutando el silencio. No iba a rechazar posibles amigos, el tiempo respondería sus preguntas.

 **¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Mil gracias por los comentarios, estoy tan feliz de que les esté gustando la historia, me da muchos ánimos para continuar con la escritura, no se imaginan. Al comienzo no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, realmente, y ahora (poquito a poquito) las cosas van tomando forma.**

 **¡Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius observó con mirada ausente a Peter y James hablar sobre quidditch. Estos eran sus amigos ahora. Todo lo que tenía, dada la situación en la que se encontraba.

Hace exactamente una semana, su melliza había levantado su varita contra él, y declarado que se avergonzaba de cualquier lazo que la uniera a él.

No es que la culpara.

La extrañaba. Extrañaba a Hermione.

La había lastimado tanto. La venia lastimando desde hace tantos años. Y ella siempre había sonreído y seguido adelante. Había seguido a su lado.

Pero ya no más, al parecer hasta alguien como ella tenía un límite en su capacidad de tolerancia.

Desde pequeños, el solo había querido divertirse, ¿Qué había de malo en eso? No quería sentarse en aburridas lecciones de etiqueta, ni educación que iba a recibir en Hogwarts de todos modos; en cambio ella… Merlín, ella posiblemente tampoco quería hacer todas esas cosas, pero las hacia porque era su deber, y eso a los ojos de sus padres la había hecho la niña perfecta.

Las comparaciones siempre lo habían encontrado defectuoso, y pronto había comenzado a resentir lo que sentía como un ataque personal.

Pero nunca lo había sido. Hermione nunca había sido cruel con él, por el contrario, siempre había estado ahí para abogar por el cuándo se metía en problemas. Siempre lo había cuidado, y él se lo había pagado muy mal.

Ella nunca se quejaba, por nada. Las únicas veces que se había rebelado contra sus padres habían sido en favor de otros, nunca para escapar de sus deberes.

Sirius sonrió, al recordar la primera vez que Hermione había discutido con su madre. No, no discutido, la primera vez que Hermione había regañado a Walburga Black. La mujer se había quedado estática ante la furia en el rostro de su usualmente apacible hija de cinco años. La niña había encontrado a Kreacher quemándose los dedos en la cocina, por haberle servido el té equivocado a su Lady.

Los castigos y autoflagelaciones habían quedado estrictamente prohibidos en Grimmauld Place desde ese día. Todos sospecharon que, más que el regaño acerca de la violencia innecesaria y los derechos de los elfos, lo que había ablandado a Walburga habían sido las lágrimas que se derramaban por las pequeñas mejillas de la niña, y la expresión de traición y decepción en sus orbes grises. El dolor allí le hubiese hecho pensar a cualquiera que ella había sido a la que se había sometido a tortura.

Kreacher había creído, desde ese día, que la pequeña Hermione Black era en realidad la encarnación de una divinidad, a la que deseaba servir hasta su último día.

Elfos, muggles y él. Todos tenían algo en común: una pequeña niña que siempre iba a alzar su voz para defenderlos hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluso de sus padres.

Pero ahora ella no podía siquiera sostenerle la mirada. Estaba avergonzada de él, por primera vez. Y con razones.

Y su madre le había enviado un vociferador esa misma noche en la cena, recordándole cuanto la avergonzaba que él fuese su hijo. Por primera vez, coincidía.

Su padre no se había dignado a decirle una palabra, ni siquiera cuando él le escribió para preguntar por Reggie (quien, por cierto, luego de enviarle una corta carta diciéndole que ya no eran hermanos, no había vuelto a abrir una carta suya, enviándolas cerradas de regreso).

Y luego estaba la nueva fascinación de James por Lily, quien se había vuelto una presencia constante en el grupo durante toda la semana.

Lily era toda sonrisas y amabilidad; también era la única amig **a** de Hermione, y la había traicionado, atacado por la espalda.

Había querido herirla, y aunque sabía que él ya no era quien para juzgar a nadie en ese ámbito, viejos instintos que se habían hallado sepultados bajo años de celos se alzaban cada vez que la pelirroja se acercaba a él, una especie de alerta impulsiva que deseaba proteger a su hermana y alejarse del enemigo.

Pero Hermione ya no lo necesitaba (nunca lo había necesitado, en realidad. Ella siempre era la que cuidaba de él, debía admitir), no ahora que tenía a Lupin y Snape. Eran sus leales caballeros de brillante armadura, dispuestos a proteger a su Lady por sobre todo. Solo había bastado con ver las expresiones en sus rostros, la forma en la que gravitaban alrededor de ella al caminar por el pasillo, como dispuestos a saltar frente a un Avada si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Lupin había salvado a Hermione de lo que fuera que Evans tenía pensado para ella. Y ella ni siquiera había dedicado una mirada en dirección a su amigo. Hermione confiaba al cien por ciento en la capacidad (y la intención) del Gryffindor para mantenerla a salvo.

La joven pelirroja se unió a la charla en la sala común, y Sirius decidió irse a su habitación, ahora que nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Recostado en su cama, se preguntó si alguna vez Hermione y Regulus podrían volver a mirarlo como a un hermano. Tal vez era demasiado tarde, pensó, mientras su mente regresaba una y otra vez al momento previo al duelo, antes de que los ojos de su hermana se convirtieran en hielo.

Allí había ira, y decepción, y dolor, y traición y tristeza. Y el mismo se había encargado de poner todo eso ahí.

-Lo siento tanto, Mione-

El joven susurró un hechizo silenciador con la voz rota, y solo entonces dejó las lágrimas caer.

-Lo siento…-

 _¡Hola! El capítulo de hoy es cortito, pero quería escribir algo desde la perspectiva de Sirius, para que su personaje no quede como uno totalmente plano y unidimensional._

 _Quiero dejar más en claro la postura de este_ _niño_ _de 11 años que se siente menospreciado por sus padres, celoso de la atención positiva que recibe su hermana (algo muy común, sobre todo cuando los padres tienen ese feo hábito de comparar a sus hijos), y solo quiere ser apreciado por quien es realmente._

 _Está en un momento conflictivo, porque él se rebela para obtener la atención que realmente desea de su familia, pero obtiene atención negativa, lo que lo frustra más, y ahora tiene este grupo de amistades con los que puede obtener la atención positiva que deseaba pero a un precio alto, porque está distanciándose cada vez mas de su familia (con la que él siente no tiene nada en común pero, como todo niño, tiene un apego emocional de todos modos)._

 _Sus padres tienen estas expectativas (tal vez demasiado pesadas para un niño de su edad) y al no poder cumplir con ellas, su mecanismo de defensa fue demonizar en su mente a sus padres y las enseñanzas que no podía aplicar a sí mismo, una forma de decir "hey, no encajo, no porque yo sea el problema, sino porque ellos están mal y es mi elección no ser como ellos". Los tres están en falta._

 _Ahora, aunque ama a su melliza (y tiene un vínculo muy especial con ella, como todos los mellizos) siente que renunciar a sus amigos lo dejaría solo con gente que no es capaz de comprenderlo, pero estar con sus amigos significa no solo distanciarse de sus hermanos, sino directamente convertirse en enemigos._

 _Ahora habrá que ver que decide al final, y si decide demasiado tarde._

 _Y que decide Hermione que, aunque tiene una gran capacidad para perdonar, ha perdonado demasiadas cosas durante años y el que él haya retado su protección oficial sobre Remus y Severus puede haber sido la gota que desbordó el vaso (aquí, de nuevo, no piensen en la analítica mente de Hermione Granger, sino en Hermione Black, de 11 años, que además está atada mágicamente a sus dos "protegidos" por un lazo mágico, sintiendo la compulsión de priorizar mantenerlos a salvo)._

 _¡Santa madre de Merlín! Iba a hacer una aclaración cortita y me escribí un libro de psicología._._

 _Ya me voy, ya me voy. Perdón jaja_

 _Hasta la próxima, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!_

 _Lady Black Snape_


	12. Chapter 12

Remus aun pensaba en lo sucedido dos días atrás, cuando Hermione había salido en su ayuda y lo había declarado bajo su protección. Las palabras y acciones de la niña aún se repetían en su mente, y hacían que una calidez le recorriera el pecho.

Y no solo a él.

Su lobo, más en la superficie de su conciencia que de costumbre, había reaccionado a la declaración de la joven Black. Para la mentalidad instintiva de la bestia, la declaración de la pelinegra equivalía a un reconocimiento como manada, y su lobo había rugido en éxtasis ante la idea, casi ronroneando al reclamar a Hermione como manada, también.

Remus no estaba seguro de si era algo positivo, ¿Qué significaba que su lobo la considerara manada? ¿Intentaría convertirla? El niño trató de relajarse, Dumbledore le había prometido a su padre que tenía un lugar seguro para él, donde no podría herir a nadie durante el cambio. Su lobo nunca estaría en cercanía suficiente con Hermione como para descubrir su reacción.

Esa noche, en lugar de dirigirse a la Sala Común luego de la cena, Remus camino hacia el exterior del castillo, donde Dumbledore en persona lo esperaba. Una vez allí, lo guio hasta un inmovilizado Sauce Boxeador, y le mostró el pasadizo por el que, de ahora en adelante, ingresaría a su nueva jaula.

La sombría casa que encontró al final del recorrido no estaba hecha de barras de metal, como la que lo esperaba en el sótano de su propia casa; pero Remus sabía que, fuese de la forma y el material que fuese, seguía siendo una jaula.

Tras unas palabras de aliento, y una promesa de regresar por la mañana, el director dio la vuelta y se perdió en el túnel que lo llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts, dejándolo solo una vez más.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en precipitarse a los ojos del niño, una vez que se encontró sin compañía, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, preparándose para el doloroso cambio. Siempre solo, siempre en compañía del dolor, siempre siendo arrastrado a las profundidades de su mente por la bestia que residía ahí.

El sonido de una madera crujir lo devolvió de inmediato al presente, mientras se giraba a toda velocidad sobre sí mismo, sobresaltado; a tiempo para ver a Hermione salir de un viejo ropero al otro extremo de la habitación.

El pánico se apoderó del castaño, que camino hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared tras él, poniendo todo el espacio posible entre él y su amiga.

-NO… NONONONONONO! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Hermione, no puedes estar aquí!- chilló, al borde de la histeria, sacudiendo su cabeza como si esperase que ella fuese una visión, y desaparecería si el la negaba lo suficiente. Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas rápidamente.

La joven prácticamente corrió hasta él y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, aun cuando el forcejeó, intentando alejarla.

-Shhhh… no llores, Remus, shhh lo sé todo, todo está bien- el joven se congeló en su abrazo cuando ella pronunció esas palabras, el significado de la confesión de la pelinegra casi deteniéndole el corazón.

Hermione sabía.

Sabia de su bestia.

Sabía lo que él era y lo que podía hacer.

Y ahí estaba, abrazándolo.

Como nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, habían podido volver a hacer.

Si sus padres no podían aceptarlo, él siempre supuso que nadie lo haría.

Pero Hermione estaba ahí.

"Manada", ronroneó su lobo, y Remus se permitió devolverle el abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias, Hermione- susurró, sintiendo que no estaba solo por primera vez- pero no deberías estar aquí, debes irte antes de que comience a cambiar- dijo, sintiendo los primeros dolores que indicaban que el cambio comenzaría en minutos.

-No- respondió la joven, soltándolo para mirarlo- he estado trabajando en algo, y el lazo mágico que nos une parece haberme ayudado a conseguir mi meta, porque el fin es protegerte y mi magia reaccionó acorde- él la miró, sin comprender a que se refería- los hombres lobos se vuelven violentos cuando son encerrados en solitario, Remus. Los lobos son criaturas sociales. Un animago puede servirle de compañía a un hombre lobo sin temer ser atacado, y el hombre lobo no perderá el control ni se dañará- al verlo temblar con los primeros indicios del cambio, agregó- también se supone que nuestro lazo debería menguar el dolor del cambio. Vamos a probar esa teoría ahora mismo- los ojos miel del niño se abrieron de par en par al ver como su amiga cerraba los ojos y su forma comenzaba a metamorfosearse en algo más pequeño; un segundo después, un fénix de un rojo muy oscuro y alas de puntas negras le devolvía la mirada con unos inconfundibles ojos grises.

-¿H-Hermione?- al verlo temblar, esta vez más violentamente, el ave se paró en su hombro y comenzó a cantar.

Era un sonido sublime, Remus cerró inconscientemente los ojos, dejando que la melodía lo llenara y lo relajara. El dolor se redujo a una perturbadora molestia. Era como una extracción dental con anestesia, no sentía el dolor, pero las sensación de sus huesos rompiéndose y reacomodándose debajo de su piel era innegable, la forma en la que sus uñas rompían la piel alrededor, convirtiéndose en garras, la cola creciendo al final de su columna. Podía sentir los cambios, pero el dolor no llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Remus notó que se encontraba una vez más en la prisión de su propia mente, observando solo como espectador. Aun así, se maravilló al ver como su cuerpo y el fénix en su hombro brillaban con una intensa aura dorada alrededor de ellos. La magia de ambos tangible, mientras el vínculo de protección establecido por Hermione intervenía anestesiando el dolor de su cuerpo.

Hermione terminó su canción, y abrió sus ojos nubosos, girando su cabeza para encontrarse de frente con dos ojos de intenso color dorado, que la miraban con atención.

El fénix pareció evaluarlo por un momento con la mirada, antes de restregar su cabeza contra el costado derecho del hocico del joven lobo, marcándolo con su esencia antes de saltar de su hombro y caminar por el suelo de la casa.

La lengua del cachorro de lobo salió por el costado de su boca abierta, y su cola comenzó a menearse a toda velocidad. Remus observaba todo con creciente tranquilidad, todo lo que la bestia podía pensar era en la sensación de pertenencia. Por primera vez, Remus pudo ver otra perspectiva de la bestia que compartía conciencia con él; siempre lo había odiado, su padre le había dicho que los hombres lobos se convertían en máquinas de matar, en monstruos, pero presenciando a través de los ojos del cachorro como éste ahora se arrastraba sobre su vientre hasta quedar con su rostro pegado al cálido fénix, sin dejar de mover la cola, no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez su padre estaba equivocado (al menos un poco). Su lobo parecía feliz de ser aceptado y no se veía nada aterrador estando en compañía de la animaga.

No había dolor.

No había ira.

Solo paz, y calidez que ambos compartían.

Sentimientos que la joven pelinegra había traído a ambos.

Mejor amiga…manada… etiquetas diferentes pero entrelazadas.

Remus supo, antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos bajo los efectos de una nueva melodía, que tanto él como el lobo harían lo que fuera por permanecer al lado de Lady Hermione Black.

Al despertar al día siguiente, Remus se halló a si mismo desnudo en el suelo de la casa; su alada compañera ya no estaba allí.

Mientras se vestía, no pudo evitar preguntarse si no habría soñado todo, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese no fuera el caso. Para su alivio, su confirmación de lo sucedido vino cuando se pasaba la mano por el cabello en un intento de arreglarlo; una diminuta pluma rojiza estaba enredada ahí. El niño sonrió como nunca antes, contemplando el pequeño suvenir de la primera noche de luna llena en la que había sentido paz consigo mismo, y lo guardó en su bolsillo, justo al momento en que Albus Dumbledore entró a la habitación.

Remus siguió al anciano director fuera del túnel y de regreso al castillo, directo a la enfermería. Dumbledore le hizo preguntas sobre su estado de salud, y posibles heridas. El castaño supo implícitamente que lo que había sucedido en la noche era un secreto, por lo que fingió algunos dolores y evitó el tema de Hermione siendo una animaga.

Fue un verdadero alivio para el niño el momento en el que cruzó las puertas de la enfermería, y Dumbledore se retiró, dejándolo a cargo de la enfermera. El director se había mostrado inquisitivo acerca de la falta de heridas, que sus padres habían declarado que se hacía a sí mismo cada luna llena, y mentirle a ese mago era algo increíblemente difícil cuando sus ojos parecían atravesarte y ver a través de ti.

Poppy lo obligó a descansar en una de las camas disponibles por el resto del día para monitorearlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. El solo quería ver a Hermione y hacerle las cien preguntas que tenía para ella sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Estaba ansioso.

Estaba aterrado.

Estaba más feliz de lo que jamás había estado.

La joven no solo sabía su secreto, sino que lo estaba guardando y no le temía. Ella lo había aceptado, y había compartido la luna llena con su lobo.

En el Gran Comedor, un niño pelinegro miraba de reojo a su adormecida amiga, con el ceño fruncido. Le había preguntado que le había sucedido y, por primera vez, la joven se había negado a darle una respuesta directa; Severus se preguntó, frustrado, que significaba este nuevo secretismo por parte de la joven que nunca antes le había negado su confianza.

 **Hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Lamentablemente, durante el resto del mes voy a estar rindiendo muchos finales en la uni y no creo que vaya a poder actualizar tan seguido, asi que les voy a pedir que me tengan paciencia y cuando termine el mes ya voy a estar libre de esas responsabilidades en particular y voy a dedicarle de nuevo mas tiempo a la historia (esto no significa que voy a desaparecer totalmente, sino que voy a subir capítulos de forma mas esporádica e irregular).**

 **Como siempre, mil gracias por los comentarios, siempre me motivan =)  
**

**Y ahora, ¿qué creen que debería pasar con el secreto de Remus? Severus ya esta notando algo diferente en Hermione, y la dinámica entre Remus y Hermione está destinada a cambiar de ahora en más. Ustedes díganme que opinan/ esperan que vaya a pasar :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	13. Chapter 13

Dos días más pasaron, y Remus y Hermione se veían exhaustos. Remus estaba en el hospital cada mañana, disculpado de sus clases.

Severus no sabía que pensar.

El primer día, había ido a hablar con Remus sobre la extraña actitud de Hermione, solo para encontrarse con un muy incómodo Gryffindor tratando de desviar el tema. Sus sospechas crecieron. Remus era un mentiroso terrible.

Cuando sucedió lo mismo la mañana siguiente, Severus decidió ir a ver a Remus luego de que todos fueran a dormir, esperando que Hermione se estuviese escabullendo también para visitar a su enfermo amigo pero, ¿Por qué estaban intentando ocultarlo de él?

Que grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que ni Hermione ni el mismo Remus se hallaban en la enfermería.

Frustrado, regreso a su dormitorio antes de que alguien pudiese verlo. Al menos había tenido suerte, y nadie lo había atrapado en su escapada nocturna.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Hermione?- el pelinegro frente a ella la miraba con el entrecejo algo fruncido, como una previa del estricto hombre que ella sabía podía llegar a ser.

-No sé de qué hablas, Severus- ella rió, de inmediato frunciendo su propio entrecejo con disgusto. Usualmente era mejor en el área del subterfugio, pero Severus era alguien a quien nunca hubiese querido mentir. Por supuesto, eso la hacía una pésima mentirosa cuando increpada por él.

El joven alzó su babilla con obstinación, intentando ocultar el dolor que le producía haber sido dejado de lado por quien rápidamente se había convertido en un pilar en su vida.

-Creí que éramos amigos, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Con permiso, Lady Black- Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo como si la hubiese abofeteado, mientras veía al niño desaparecer a paso rápido rumbo a los jardines. Una vez recuperada del shock, caminó rápidamente tras él, maldiciendo su estatus, que le impedía echar a correr tras el ojinegro.

-¡Severus, espera!- El joven se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, aun el epitome de la fría cordialidad.

-¿Si, mi lady?- Hermione respiró hondo, ahuyentando el ardor de sus ojos.

-No hagas eso, por favor, Severus- suplicó la joven, la fachada que siempre debía llevar convirtiéndose en cenizas ante los ojos del joven, dejando a la heredera de los Black convertirse solo en Hermione, la niña de once años que no quería perder a su mejor amigo- No estabas equivocado, ¿cómo no lo sabes? Eres mi mejor amigo- tras esas palabras, el hielo abandono los orbes negros del slytherin, dejando solo una expresión herida y vulnerable.

-Si soy tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué me mientes, Hermione?- la joven dejo caer su mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

-No es solo mi secreto, Severus. Si lo fuera, hubieses sido el primero en saber- Sus ojos se alzaron del césped para chocar con los de su amigo, mostrándole su sinceridad- lo juro-

El niño se sentó allí, analizando sus palabras. La pelinegra se acercó un poco más, para luego sentarse junto a él, sus brazos rozándose. Finalmente, Severus la miró.

-¿Remus te pidió que guardaras un secreto de mí?- Por alguna razón, esto parecía molestarle, pero no era tan doloroso como si Hermione misma estuviese alejándolo. La niña se lanzó a hacer control de daños de todos modos.

-No es así, Severus. El…quiere decirte, es solo que no se siente preparado, aun- casualmente, la ojigris tomó su mano, y Severus se permitió entrelazar sus dedos con los de su acompañante, disfrutando de la intimidad del gesto- Tampoco me lo dijo a mí, yo solo lo descubrí por casualidad. No es como si no vaya a decírtelo, solo… necesita juntar el valor, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Vaya Gryffindor- replicó con un resoplido sarcástico, solo para recibir un codazo de parte de la niña a su lado.

-Sé amable- lo amonestó, aunque él podía ver las comisuras de sus labios esforzándose por no embozar una sonrisa.

-¿Y no puedes decirme absolutamente nada? ¿Ni siquiera tu parte en este secreto?- inquirió, solo para observarla entornar sus ojos de un modo ya familiar para él; Hermione estaba pensando seriamente en lo que podría decir y las repercusiones que sus palabras podrían tener. Severus siempre se admiraba de la capacidad analítica de la pelinegra, el mundo era como un enorme juego de ajedrez en la mente de la joven.

-Si prometes no hacer preguntas más allá de lo que vayas a oír… sí, creo que puedo contarte algo…- ella se veía algo indecisa, así que el niño se apresuró a prometer que no haría preguntas, para evitar que retirara la oferta.

-entonces, ¿me dirás?- su curiosidad estaba por las nubes, rebelando su corta edad claramente.

-No- dijo la niña, viendo como el rostro de su acompañante decaía en ánimos- voy a mostrarte- rió, parándose rápidamente y jalando de la mano del ojinegro, que rápidamente la siguió, su entusiasmo redoblado en su rostro.

Ambos slytherins caminaron velozmente, cruzando los jardines de Hogwarts hasta una zona poco transitada tras los invernaderos donde usualmente se dictaban las clases de herbología.

Severus se quedó allí parado, apenas conteniendo su ansiedad, mientras veía a Hermione agitar su varita, asegurando el área contra miradas indiscretas. Él siempre se asombraba de los increíbles conocimientos de la niña, muchos más avanzados de los que una estudiante de primer año debería poseer pero, no teniendo demasiados conocimientos al respecto, suponía que se debía a que había sido criada en el mundo mágico, en una familia importante; después de todo, ella misma le había mencionado que había tenido tutores antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Finalmente, ella pareció terminar lo que fuese que estaba haciendo y guardó su varita, al tiempo que se giraba para dirigirle toda su atención.

-¿Listo?- preguntó, y Severus solo pudo asentir, sin saber que debía esperar.

Hermione asintió para sí misma, respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. Al principio nada sucedió, y Severus estuvo tentado de preguntar que estaban haciendo, pero entonces pasó.

El joven observó con ojos desmesurados como los bordes de la figura de su amiga se difuminaban, al tiempo que ella fruncía el ceño en un gesto de profunda concentración.

Y luego, un suave "¡pop!" después…

Una bella ave de tonalidades rojizas y negras tornasoladas se hallaba en el sitio donde Hermione estaba anteriormente.

"Oh, pero esos ojos grises", pensó Severus, "los reconocería en cualquier parte".

Continuará…

 **¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Jaja**

 **Aun no termino de dar mis finales (pero los que si di, me fueron muy bien), pero ¡ya no podía estar sin escribir! Estos dos estuvieron teniendo tantas charlas en mi mente, que me estaban volviendo loca de ansiedad jaja tenía que ponerme a escribir, aunque fuese un poquito.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, ahora que estoy explorando un poco la parte más infantil de Severus, porque no quería darle un tono demasiado serio y maduro, tratándose de un niño de once años.**

 **Cuéntenme que les parece, y si no me pasé**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	14. Chapter 14

El silencio se extendió por unos segundos, hasta que el niño extendió su mano, levemente temblorosa, hacia el ave frente a si. Hacia Hermione. El pelinegro dio un pequeño salto en su sitio cuando el fénix saltó a su brazo extendido, posándose allí cómodamente. La animaga dejo salir unas suaves y alegres notas, que delataban su diversión.

-Hermione?-preguntó estúpidamente, ¡por supuesto que era ella, la habia visto cambiar frente a sus ojos! Pero aun asi era difícil de creer… Aunque habia visto a McGonagall convertirse en gato en la primera clase de Transfiguraciones… Experimentalmente, el joven acaricio la cabeza emplumada de su amiga, deleitándose en la sorpresiva suavidad de sus plumas. Nunca había tocado algo tan suave y, aun asi, la calidez que irradiaba de ella le recordaba a como se sentía cuando ella tomaba su mano. Si, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

El ave dejo escapar unas cuantas notas mas, llenando de calidez al niño, antes de saltar de regreso hacia el suelo y convertirse nuevamente en la joven ojigris, que observó, expectante, la reacción de su amigo.

-Qu…Qué… cómo… este es tu secreto?- el niño estaba demasiado shockeado como para siquiera avergonzarse por la total falta de sentido en esa oración.

-Si- dijo Hermione, sonriendo divertida, aunque reservada- es todo lo que puedo decirte, por el momento. Este es mi secreto. Soy una animaga, como la profesora McGonagall, ¡pero nadie puede saberlo! Es ilegal no estar registrada en el Ministerio, y podría meterme en problemas-

-No le diré a nadie, Hermione, lo juro- aseguró de inmediato el pelinegro, y de un momento a otro tenia a una pequeña bruja atacándolo con un fuerte abrazo que lo hizo ruborizarse hasta las raíces del cabello. Con manos temblorosas, y el corazón en la garganta por los nervios, se atrevió a poner sus brazos alrededor de ella, y acaricio levemente su cabello-pensé…- la palabra habia salido de su boca en un momento de vulnerabilidad, y se habia detenido en el momento en el que su cerebro comprendió que su boca iba a dejarlo en absoluto ridículo; sin embargo, cuando la joven se apartó levemente para mirarlo con esos ojos grises llenos de curiosidad, supo que estaba condenado a terminar esa oración en un momento u otro.

-¿Si?- se impacientó la niña en sus brazos, aun sonriéndole.

-Pensé… creí que… era algo de otra naturaleza lo que no querias contarme- masculló, como si tuviese que arrancar cada silaba de su garganta. Al parecer, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. A Hermione no le gustó eso, y tomó su mentón con suavidad, obligándolo a mirarla a la cara.

-¿Qué creiste que te ocultaba?- pero al mismo tiempo que puso la pregunta en palabras, mientras veía la expresión de pánico, nervios y humillación cruzar el rostro de su querido amigo, comprendió **exactamente** lo que el ojinegro habia creido que estaba sucediendo. Se rió suavemente, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando el se tensó, malinterpretando su reacción como una burla-No, Severus. Definitivamente no lo que estabas pensando- lo abrazó con fuerza una vez mas, impidiéndole separarse de ella y ocultando, a la vez, sus mejillas sonrojadas- No veo a Remus de **esa** forma, y soy muy joven aun para salir con alguien.- rió, una vez mas. Esta vez llena de diversión- a mi padre le daría un ataque. Ademas…-

-¿Si?- la instó el joven, sin notar que habia repetido la situación, a la inversa.

-Los contratos matrimoniales al nacer son una tradición sangre pura- el corazón se le cayó al suelo al niño, ¿Hermione tenia un prometido?- Sin embargo, mis padres fueron obligados a casarse sin amor, y mi padre no quiso que ni yo ni mis hermanos pasáramos por eso- Severus apretó mas el abrazo, inconscientemente, temiendo tener que dejarla ir algún dia- Y ya tengo decidido- la joven se apartó de él, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, para mirarle a los ojos. Solo entonces, el niño notó las mejillas arreboladas de la pequeña frente a él- que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, solo aceptaré desposarte a ti- y asi, sin mas, la pelinegra se paró en las puntas de sus pequeños pies y le besó la mejilla, antes de huir de allí a paso rápido, sin perder la elegancia, ni la sonrisa.

Severus se quedó ahí, congelado en su sitio por lo que se sintió como horas. Lentamente, su mano, temblorosa como nunca antes, tocó el lugar en su mejilla donde Hermione Black, la niña mas hermosa e inteligente que conocía, y a la que seguiría a cualquier sitio, lo habia besado.

Claro, eso ya habia sucedido antes, aunque nunca dejaba de ponerlo extremadamente nervioso, ni de hacerlo sentir como si se hubiese tragado una familia de duendecillos de Cornualles. Pero eran sus palabras las que lo habían dejado petrificado; "ya tengo decidido que, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, solo aceptaré desposarte a ti", habia dicho. Y no estaba atada a nadie mas.

Su parte pesimista le recordó de inmediato todas las cosas que hacían este momento invalido:

Apenas tenían once años.

Ella era la hija de un Lord.

El era el hijo de un muggle ebrio.

Era pobre.

Su familia nunca iba a aceptarlo.

Hermione le tenia afecto ahora, si, pero en algún momento lo veria y pensaría "en que diablos estaría pensando para elegir a alguien tan falto de belleza, estatus y dinero".

Su nuevo optimismo, que aun encontraba poco familiar, le recordaba que era Hermione de la que hablaban.

Madura, dulce, leal Hermione.

Lo habia puesto bajo su protección prácticamente en el instante en que se habían conocido.

No le importaba que fueran de diferentes estratos sociales, nunca lo habia tratado diferente.

Y veía la belleza en todos. No era superficial, no habia razón para creer que eso cambiaria.

Creia que él (¡Él!) era brillante. Y tal vez, brillante equilibraba la falta de carisma y atractivo.

El niño se sentó ahí, tocando su mejilla, y decidió que no importaba lo que viniera. Tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que dijo, tal vez no. Pero por ese pequeño instante, ella habia creido con todo su corazón que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Se concentró en la calidez que el recuerdo le producia en el pecho.

Era suficiente, de momento.

Ya lo sabia, tal vez siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez: Severus Snape permanecería junto a Hermione Black pasara lo que pasase. El tiempo diría cual seria su rol en la vida de la ojigris.

Pero ya le habia dado mas que nadie nunca antes.

Le habia dado esperanzas en lo que vendría.

Por otro lado, una muy ruborizada niña, caminaba hacia las mazmorras, agradecida de no haberse cruzado con nadie.

Habia una guerra en su interior, y no era bonita.

Lo que habia dicho era sincero. La arrogante seguridad Black habia sido puesta en juego para tamaña declaración.

Ahora las inseguridades la estaban atacando, haciéndola preguntarse si habria destruido la amistad que tenia con su mejor amigo.

Y no ayudaba que Hermione Granger, en los confines de la prisión en la mente de la infante, estuviese frenéticamente mortificada por las palabras de su contraparte hacia el que crecería para ser el hombre que ella habia amado.

"No es el mismo, y no lo será si puedo evitarlo" gruñó, mentalmente, la niña. Acallando esa voz en al que comenzaba a pensar como un alter ego, "un muy molesto alter ego", agregó, solo para ser bombardeada por recuerdos de una voz profunda hablando sobre pociones curativas. "Seda y miel", pensó la niña, o tal vez hizo eco a palabras pensadas por una castaña, en otra vida, "a veces eres muy útil", concedió mentalmente, mientras entraba a la sala común y se dirigía a su habitación. "Que voz…", pensó, tal vez un poco demasiado distraída en las nubes. Hermione Granger se rió, divertida.

Granger o Black, no importaba, la debilidad era la misma. La fortaleza, también.

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, pero no he abandonado, es solo que entre los estudios y el trabajo, últimamente he escrito algo asi como tres líneas al dia, en mis mejores días, pero tengan paciencia, tardo pero llego.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Sé que se puso cursi, pero créanme cuando les digo que esta declaración es suuper importante para lo que viene en camino.**

 **Por cierto, en respuesta a Mia Flores:**

 **Si, Hermione recuerda que allí hay un Voldemort muy muy vivo, pero esta siendo realista y muy slytherin al respecto. Tiene once años, no hay mucho en lo que pueda involucrarse sin arriesgar demasiado, y que alguien descubra sus conocimientos del futuro. Despues de todo, a Tom nada le interesaría mas que un juguete con tantas respuestas interesantes.**

 **Tiene una agenda, y la esta siguiendo correctamente:**

 **Evitar que Severus crezca alienado y se una a los mortifagos.**

 **Evitar que Remus sea considerado un ciudadano de segunda clase, por su condición de hombre lobo (gracias a la protección de los Black).**

 **Ganar suficiente respeto por sus habilidades para acercarse a sus compañeros (como Lovegood, que es de otra Casa), pero no la suficiente atención como para que algún futuro mortifago cofcofluciuscofcof crea necesario reportar nada extraño (o tratar de reclutarla).**

 **Por el momento, no está dispuesta a confiar su secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore. Con su mentalidad actual, las acciones del Director pueden ser vistas en una nueva y no tan benevolente luz, sobre todo en lo que respecta a Severus.**

 **Aun falta una pieza crucial, para poner en movimiento acciones mas especificas. Un alguien crucial.**

 **¡Jueguemos! A ver si adivinan quien ;)**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Lady Black Snape.**


	15. Chapter 15

Severus se ajustó un poco mas la bufanda alrededor del cuello, acariciando la suave lana negra con delicadeza. Había sido un regalo. De Hermione.

Miró, desde su posición en la ventana, la nieve caer suavemente sobre los oscuros jardines del colegio. Estaba nervioso, se preguntó por un instante si alguien podría oír su corazón, si pasase a su lado.

Seguía fallando. Seguía sin poder convertirse en animago. Seguía sin siquiera poder visualizar nada.

Y Hermione estaba ahí fuera, una vez más. Con Remus.

Les estaba fallando a ambos.

El joven pelinegro apretó los dientes con fuerza al pensar en su propia ineficacia.

Les estaba fallando. Ellos no lo veían así, y nunca siquiera pensarían en echárselo en cara, pero él lo sabía. Les estaba fallando.

Después de que Hermione le contase su secreto, Remus no había tardado más que cuatro días en confesar el suyo. En aquel momento, cuatro días habían parecido una eternidad.

Su amigo, su paciente amigo de dócil temperamento, era un hombre lobo. O niño lobo, en realidad.

Había estado asustado, no iba a negarlo, solo había oído horribles cosas acerca de criaturas como esa.

"No es una elección, Severus", había dicho la ojigris, con una mirada que le suplicaba silenciosamente por empatía _"No nos abandones, no nos traiciones"_ parecían gritar esos orbes. Remus se veía asustado y desesperanzado, medio oculto tras el cuerpo de la joven.

Eso fue todo lo que tomo.

"Nunca", había pensado, y la decisión estaba tomada.

Hoy comenzaba la tercera luna desde que Hermione acompañaba a Remus a la Casa de los Gritos; la segunda desde que él tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía.

Le habían explicado que solo un animago podía acompañar a un hombre lobo durante su cambio. Que le traía paz.

Hermione creía que se debía a la naturaleza social de los lobos. Sin manada, enloquecían por la soledad. Si no tenían una manada, buscaban **crearla**.

Eran su manada también, si tan solo pudiera lograr su estúpida transformación.

El debería estar ahí, también.

Acompañando a Remus.

Protegiendo a Hermione.

¿Y qué tal si algo iba mal? ¿Si alguien se metía en la Casa de los Gritos y Remus perdía el control? Hermione era solo una pequeña ave, y en su forma humana una pequeña, y aunque talentosa, inexperta bruja. El también, claro.

Talentosos y experimentados magos y brujas habían sucumbido bajo el ataque de hombres lobo.

Y por eso ahí estaba Severus, con frio, desvelado y frustrado; pensando en todos los posibles peores escenarios, mientras esperaba a que amaneciera y sus amigos regresaran, ambos vivos y en una pieza, de la Casa de los Gritos.

También estaba aquella otra situación, aumentando sus preocupaciones por la niña.

Algo había cambiado, hace poco menos de un mes.

Lucius Malfoy la miraba de una forma extraña durante cada comida, de una forma que perturbaba a Severus de más de una manera.

Y Hermione había estado comportándose diferente; más silenciosa, mas alerta, incluso algo paranoica. Ella también mantenía cierta vigilancia sobre el heredero de la Casa Malfoy. No eran cosas notables para el resto, pero Remus y él la conocían mejor que eso.

Ella había dicho, cuando la interrogaron sobre el asunto, que no podía decirles nada, no hasta hablar primero con su familia. Tuvieron que respetar eso.

Severus deseaba quitarle algo de peso de los hombros a su amiga, pero había sido infructuoso. Sabía que le preocupaba tener que irse durante las festividades, y que no había seguridad de que la dejaran regresar antes que al resto; y que si no regresaba a tiempo, Remus sufriría la transformación del próximo mes solo. Si tan solo el pudiese suplantarla y hacerle compañía al joven Gryffindor, la pelinegra no estaría tan estresada por no poder estar en dos sitios a la vez.

Unos pasos suaves, seguidos de un maullido, advirtieron a Severus de que McGonagall estaba patrullando el pasillo siguiente. Resignado, huyó entonces a las mazmorras. Debería esperar el amanecer en su habitación.

Al otro día, Remus estaba en la enfermería, pero Hermione no estaba en el Gran Comedor.

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Este capítulo no es extremadamente interesante, pero era necesario para avanzar un poco en la cronología de la historia y llegar a lo bueno el próximo capítulo =)**

 **Teniendo en cuenta que Hermione acompañó a Remus en la luna llena de septiembre, ahora estamos a fines de noviembre (para que lo tengan en cuenta con los sucesos del próximo capítulo).**

 **Además, este mini cap. Es para dar un poco de profundidad a lo que está pasando por la mente de Sev, ya que el próximo va a estar más centrado en Hermione y su familia.**

 **Estaba pensando en hacer uno centrado en Remus, ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Hasta ahora nadie adivino cual es la pieza faltante, ¡Intenten de nuevo!**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	16. Chapter 16

-Padre- la niña hizo una elegante reverencia ante Orion Black, quien mantuvo el rostro imperturbable, aun si sus ojos lo traicionaron, brillando con orgullo ante la intachable fachada de su hija- gracias por atender a mi pedido de vernos antes de las festividades-

-confió en que hay una razón lógica para tu petición, Hermione- el patriarca de los Black había utilizado la red flu para llegar a la chimenea del Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. El rubicundo profesor los había dejado a solas, cediéndoles su oficina; sin embargo, todas las paredes de Hogwarts contaban con decenas de ojos y aún más oídos, así que Orion lanzó en rápida sucesión tres hechizos silenciadores que se potenciaron unos a otros, asegurando la privacidad de la conversación. Tras una breve pausa, agregó también un hechizo de oscuridad, para que cualquiera que no fuese un Black no viese más que profundas tinieblas.

Acto seguido, abrazó al fin a su pequeña hija, sentándola luego en su regazo. Era tan pequeña, pocos eran los momentos en los que podían disfrutar momentos padre-hija, sin enmascarar emociones. Aún era una niña, pero crecía a cada instante frente a sus ojos; el hombre lamentaba perder tanto tiempo de su vida bajo la fría fachada a la que se habían resignado. Era su pequeña princesa, su única hija, ¡y ni siquiera podía abrazarla en público!

-Te extrañé, papá-dijo, ahora con su tono suave e infantil, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Y yo a ti, princesa. Tu hermano y tu madre me han sacado un nuevo set de cabellos blancos- bromeó, pasando una mano por el sector encanecido de su cabellera.

-Papá… creo que me he metido en problemas- barboteó la niña, de pronto nerviosa y mortalmente seria. El humor abandonó el rostro del hombre de inmediato.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Tu hermano ha hecho algo de nuevo? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?- su voz se volvió más oscura a cada palabra, y en sus ojos la niña vio ascender un instinto sanguinario. Sacudió su cabeza, negándolo todo rápidamente.

-No, nada de eso. Es solo que… en mi deseo de hacerte a ti y a mamá sentirse orgullosos, creo que he atraído la atención inadecuada. El heredero de los Malfoy ha estado intentando acercarse a mí, sin duda no tardará mucho en intentar ofrecerte un contrato por mi mano-su padre frunció el ceño, intentando ocultar infructuosamente su repugnancia por esa particular Casa de los sagrados 28-Creo que no es él el más interesado en mi… creo que es a su Amo al que busca complacer- los brazos del hombre se congelaron alrededor de la niña, apretándola inconscientemente contra su pecho ante las implicaciones de esas palabras, como buscando protegerla con su cuerpo.

-¿Te han… Hermione, el joven Malfoy ha tratado de hablarte sobre sus… inclinaciones políticas?- la niña se hubiese reído ante tamaña sutileza, si no hubiese sido un tema tan serio.

-No ha tenido que hacerlo, padre. Es un secreto muy mal guardado en la Sala Común de Slytherin-mintió la joven, mucho más convincentemente de lo que Hermione Granger habría podido. No podía decirle a su padre exactamente como sabía todo lo que sabía- Le llaman "Lord", en un pobre intento de no gritar su verdadera identidad. Dicen que promete poder más allá de toda imaginación- al ver la mirada alarmada de su padre, se apresuró a agregar- no estoy interesada, en lo más mínimo. Pero creo que Malfoy espera obtener una esposa trofeo y un nombre más de la lista de los 28 para su Señor-

-Sobre mi cadáver- gruñó el ojigris- se congelara el infierno el día que permita que mi única hija se convierta en una Malfoy-

-Estoy preocupada por mis Caballeros. Sabes que tome a Severus y a Remus bajo mi protección, pero si no puede acercarse a mí, temo que vaya por ellos-

-Realmente debes haber sentido una conexión especial para aceptar dos Caballeros en tu primer año. Sabes que es un honor que no debe darse a la ligera. Una vez otorgado, es inquebrantable. Y si el vínculo es quebrado por alguna de las partes, deja un vacío insondable- Hermione observó como su padre froto su pecho ausentemente, como tocando un agujero físico, que el rompimiento del único vínculo que él había una vez otorgado estuviese allí.

-Lo sé, padre, pero Remus no podría ser para mi más familia aun si llevase nuestra sangre y Severus…- las mejillas de la niña la traicionaron, coloreándose levemente. Las cejas de su padre parecieron querer trepar hasta la línea de su cabello.

-¿Qué hay exactamente con este tal Severus, mmm?- El padre sobreprotector estaba de vuelta. Hermione decidió lanzarse a por todas, y lo miró directo a los ojos, tomando prestado algo del coraje de su alter ego.

-Tengo altas expectativas para Severus. Llegado el momento, es mi esperanza que él presente un contrato por mi mano. He decidido que no aceptare otro- La niña esperó la reacción. Y espero. Y espero. Su padre parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, mirándola sin parpadear. De pronto, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió una carcajada.

-Esa incapacidad de recibir un no por respuesta, y no dejarme cuartel. Culpo a tu madre. ¿Y qué tal si este jovencito no pide tu mano?- estaba aterrado de que un chiquillo se llevase demasiado pronto a su princesa, ¿no podía haber encontrado a su futuro esposo tan rápido, verdad? Tal vez era algo pasajero. El patriarca de los Black decidió no entrar en pánico aun.

-No aceptare a ningún otro- repitió su hija, con su carita increíblemente seria, antes de romper en una sonrisa impertinente- tal vez tendrás una hija solterona que te llenara la casa de gatos-

Orion rió de buena gana de nuevo- prefiero los gatos- la niña lo golpeó con su codo suavemente, y rió- me gustaría conocerlos, ¿Por qué no los traes a pasar las fiestas? Regulus va a adorar tener gente nueva a quien atosigar. Y yo disfrutaría un poco más de tranquilidad-

-Ummm… eso sería genial, papá…-

-¿Pero? ¿No te dará vergüenza presentar a tu viejo padre, no?- bromeo, el pelinegro.

-Claro que no, papá. Hay algo que… no te he dicho, sobre Remus. Es un poco delicado, asi que quiero que lo tomes con calma, ¿ok? Y si nada funciona, espero recuerdes lo que has dicho del vínculo con mis Caballeros siendo irrevocable- su padre la miró con seriedad nuevamente, poniéndola nerviosa- Remus fue atacado siendo muy pequeño, por un hombre lobo…-

Hermione observo a su padre abrir y cerrar la boca, por primera vez viéndose algo desorientado respecto a cómo proceder, tal vez por primera vez en su vida.

-Tu madre va a matarnos- dijo finalmente, y la niña no pudo sino deshacerse en risillas sofocadas- Encontraremos solución para su… hospedaje. No puede ser peor que tu madre en **sus** días del mes- agregó, malicioso, haciendo estallar a la niña en reales carcajadas, que él acompañó.

Podían contar momentos como este, cuando sus máscaras caían y solo eran un padre y una hija, con los dedos de sus manos, pero cada uno de ellos valía más que todo el oro en el mundo.

El par se quedó allí, en la oficina de Slughorn, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había pasado desde que Hermione y Sirius habían partido a Hogwarts.

Orion le describió a su pequeña todas locuras en las que se había embarcado el más joven de los Black desde la última vez que la había visto. Solo la extrañaba demasiado, posiblemente.

También preguntó por el más rebelde de sus hijos, y enumero las ocasiones en las que había tenido que detener a su esposa de destrozar el tapiz familiar para extirpar al más vergonzoso de sus retoños.

Hermione no tenía mucho para decir respecto a Sirius; desde que ambos se habían enfrentado en el lago, tres meses atrás, los Gryffindor parecían haber aprendido la lección y retirado de la lista de víctimas a sus Caballeros; y Sirius y ella habían estado jugando a jamás haberse visto antes.

La niña, además, aprovecho la ocasión para enviarle a su hermano, a través de su padre, una bufanda de Slytherin y unos guantes a juego. El pequeño Regulus no podía esperar al siguiente año, cuando podría acompañar a sus hermanos a Hogwarts, y tomar su lugar en la casa de las serpientes.

Finalmente, Hermione abrazó a su padre una última vez, antes de que él deshiciese los hechizos de privacidad, y ambos partieran; él, rumbo a Grimmauld Place, ella, hacia el Gran Comedor, donde a esas horas debiera de estarse sirviendo el almuerzo.

No solo su sándwich favorito la esperaba allí. Severus tenía muchas preguntas. Y Lucius continuaba mirándola de esa forma tan perturbadora, que hacía a Hermione Granger querer enseñarle los dientes. Pero Hermione Black no era una leona, y sabía que una hábil serpiente primero rodea a su víctima cuando esta aun no sospecha nada, y hace que el primer ataque sea también el último.

Hermione se sentó junto al pelinegro, y decidió que las mejores respuestas eran también las más simples.

-Estaba con mi padre, quiere conocerte, y también a Remus, ¿Crees que te permitirían pasar las festividades con mi familia?- eso pareció acallar todas las preguntas que Severus parecía tener acumuladas. La miró, un poco shockeado, y Hermione pensó que tal vez esto era una especie de habilidad especial, dejar a la gente muda.

-Mi madre prefiere que no vaya a casa si puedo evitarlo. No creo que Hogwarts o algún otro sitio haga diferencia para ella- Severus siempre se asombraba de la empatía que Hermione podía tener, al sentir su pequeña mano tomar la suya bajo la mesa. Ella jamás había preguntado, pero él sabía que ella comprendía lo que lo esperaba en el lugar al que él llamaba hogar. No era lastima, el había comprendido. Era como si ella experimentase sus emociones de la misma manera. Tal vez era el vínculo entre ellos. Del que ella le había hablado y el, poco a poco, lograba comenzar a sentir a su alrededor. La magia seguía sorprendiéndolo cada día- Escribiré y preguntaré-

-Usa a Poen, es discreto- dijo ella, antes de aceptar el sándwich que él le acercó ya de forma mecánica y habitual, y besarle la mejilla antes de comenzar a almorzar. Poen era un augurey, y tenía un lazo de familiar creado con Hermione, desde que ella tenía 5 años y lo había encontrado malherido en el tejado de su casa. Severus asintió, tocado por el gesto y la discreción de su amiga.

Lily siempre había tratado de inmiscuir su nariz en los asuntos que más trataba de mantener en silencio.

Lily.

El ojinegro lanzó una mirada hacia el lado opuesto del Gran Comedor, de inmediato encontrando la cabellera rojiza en la mesa de los leones.

Tres meses atrás, su amiga de la infancia había tratado de herir a quien hoy día se había convertido en uno de los pilares más importantes de su vida. Tres meses atrás, esa amistad había sido enterrada para siempre.

Lily lo había buscado al principio, se había disculpado, pero luego había tratado de hacerle ver que Hermione no era buena para él, ni para ella. Solo entonces lo había confirmado; Lily envidiaba a Hermione, por su estatus, su talento, su popularidad general. Hablar mal de Hermione frente a él había sido un mal movimiento. En ese momento supo que, al tener que elegir, siempre elegiría a la pelinegra. Ella le había enseñado un tipo de amistad que él no conocía. Con Lily, siempre se sintió como si él estuviese en deuda por el privilegio de su compañía así que era normal, en su mente, que él la siguiera a donde fuese sin discusión; Hermione, en cambio, siempre escuchaba lo que él y Remus tenían para decir, pedía sus consejos, los apreciaba como iguales, en general. No, él no podría haber regresado a su dócil pasividad nunca más, por las migajas de afecto por las que se había sentido tan agradecido por tres años.

Tras el almuerzo, ambos niños recolectaron sus libros en sus habitaciones, y se unieron a Remus en la enfermería.

Poen apareció poco antes de la cena, como si hubiese sentido que Hermione lo necesitaba. Severus pensó que eso era muy probable. Él no tenía un familiar, pero tal vez, así funcionaba.

Ambos Slytherins tuvieron que despedirse de su amigo, para asistir a la cena.

Severus estaba concentrado en la carta que le escribía a su madre, y las cosas que quería preguntar, si solo tuviese el valor; estaba tan concentrado que no prestó atención a la casual manera en la que Poen dejó caer un ejemplar del Profeta, la edición vespertina, frente a Hermione. Tampoco vio como los ojos de la niña reflejaron su verdadera madurez, ni se convirtieron en escacha, al tiempo que una pequeña pero oscura sonrisa tomo posesión de su rostro, ni la oyó susurrar, al tiempo que arrugaba el periódico entre sus dedos…

-El juego está por comenzar…-

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hoy les dejo un capítulo más larguito, porque no sé cuándo voy a poder hacerme tiempo de nuevo para actualizar. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Todos tuvieron muy buenas ideas acerca de la pieza faltante, pero nadie le ha atinado aún; no se preocupen, ya se enterarán en el próximo capítulo :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	17. Chapter 17

Remus se removió en su silla, intensamente nervioso por el resultado de aquella reunión. A cada uno de sus lados se encontraban sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Severus; tras ellos, erguido en toda su aristocrática altura, se hallaba Lord Black.

Las manecillas del extraño reloj que colgaba de la pared de la oficina del profesor Slughorn dieron las cuatro, y la chimenea se encendió con llamas esmeraldas dándole paso a sus padres.

Era sábado, y habían pasado cuatro días desde que Hermione le había propuesto pasar las festividades en Grimmauld Place. Al principio el solo la había mirado con incredulidad, recordándole el pequeño problema que seguro su familia notaria. Cuando la joven le dijo que su padre ya lo sabía, y eso no importaba porque era su Caballero, y uno de sus mejores amigos, el niño había llorado frente a los slytherins, sin importarle su orgullo, y si hubiese tenido en aquel momento su cola la hubiese estado moviendo vigorosamente; era algo tan impensable lo que su amiga le estaba ofreciendo, algo que él nunca creyó que podría tener, un lugar donde podría relacionarse con personas que sabrían exactamente quién y que era, e iban a aceptarlo de todos modos.

Había tardado en dar su respuesta, pero solo porque no quería tener esta discusión con sus padres. Su condición era un secreto muy bien guardado, ni siquiera compartido con sus relativos; cuando sus padres supieran que la familia Black tenía conocimiento de todo, las cosas podrían ir muy mal. Se preguntó si intentarían, incluso, separarlo de sus amigos, y su lobo rugió en las profundidades de su mente ante la mera idea.

Y ahora aquí estaba el momento que tanto había temido. Sus padres fueron toda excesiva cortesía hacia el patriarca de la Casa Black. Se veían preocupados, tal vez pensando que un problema habia surgido entre Hermione y él.

-¿Podría preguntarle cual es el problema, mi Lord? ¿Nuestro hijo ha traído algún problema?- preguntó su padre, lanzándole una mirada de dura reprimenda que no pasó desapercibida por Orion.

-No, por supuesto que no. Por el contrario, su hijo y mi hija han entablado un fuerte lazo; Hermione ha tomado al Sr. Lupin bajo su protección, como uno de sus Caballeros. Él es ahora considerado un miembro honorario de la Casa Black- Remus observó como el estricto rostro de su padre cambiaba de expresión con cada palabra: alivio, sorpresa, ¿acaso fue orgullo eso que brillo en sus ojos por un segundo?, al instante desapareció, convirtiéndose en temor y nerviosismo. Orion Black fue implacable, sin darle oportunidad de responder, sabiendo que Lyall no se atrevería a interrumpirlo- Por eso mismo, creo prudente que su hijo, al igual que Severus- hizo un gesto hacia el pelinegro, que respondió con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza hacia el matrimonio Lupin- pasen con nosotros estas festividades, para que se relacionen con el resto de mi familia- levanto su mano, cuando el hombre abrió la boca, nervioso y dispuesto a lanzar la primera excusa que se le ocurriera- Tenemos todo bajo control, y le aseguro que podemos manejar su situación, cuando lleguen esas noches- Lyall y Hope lo miraron con ojos desorbitados y temerosos.

-Por favor…-las palabras tropezaron entre ellas en su desesperación, Hope Lupin dio un paso hacia la dirección general de su hijo, como si buscase protegerlo ante un ataque inminente. Hermione pensó que era una mujer muy valiente, teniendo en cuenta que, siendo muggle, no podría más que ser un escudo para su único hijo.

-No se preocupe, Sra. Lupin- decidió intervenir la niña, parándose y acercándose un poco a la mujer, seguida rápidamente por Remus- Mi familia y yo guardaremos el secreto con nuestras vidas y, aun si un día se descubre el secreto de Remus, siempre será protegido por nosotros. Remus es uno de mis mejores amigos, y lo he hecho mi Caballero porque lo amo como amo a mi propia sangre. Nuestro lazo es inquebrantable, hecho de la más Antigua de las Magias- el rostro de Lyall Lupin estaba lleno de asombro ante las palabras de la joven heredera de los Blacks. La Antigua Magia era algo ciertamente sagrado e inquebrantable y, si bien sabía que los Sagrados 28 podían utilizarla, nunca había sabido de nadie que hubiese extendido su protección, siendo los llamados Caballeros cosa de tiempos pasados. Ahora conocía a uno, su hijo era uno. Se irguió un poco, de pronto lleno de orgullo.

Por su parte, Hope no entendía la total extensión de esa declaración pero si entendía el sentimiento tras ella. El ambiente se relajó considerablemente.

-Siendo así, no podemos negarles nada, mi Lord, mi Lady- Lyall sonrió más naturalmente, de una forma que trajo a la mente de Hermione al Remus que había sido su profesor, en otra vida, e hizo una reverencia ante su padre, antes de tomar su pequeña mano y besar el aire sobre ésta. La pelinegra sonrió, feliz por haber logrado el objetivo de la reunión, y devolvió cortésmente una suave reverencia.

Tras unos minutos intercambiando cortesías, los Lupin abandonaron la oficina a través de la chimenea, con sus corazones más ligeros que nunca, y Remus cayó sentado de regreso en su butaca, dejando escapar un suspiro, liberando así la tensión y relajando su pequeño cuerpo.

Orion se despidió poco después, divertido, dejando tras de sí a su hija y sus Caballeros con las sonrisas más grandes que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, al salir de la chimenea, en Grimmauld Place, se frotó el pecho intentando relajar el dolor que sentía allí. Lo había sentido desde el momento en que los niños habían entrado a la oficina.

Lanzando un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea, se contactó rápidamente con el Ministerio, donde tenía algunos amigos que podrían resolverle esta terrible y maravillosa duda. Cuando el conocido rostro de su amigo Paul apareció en la chimenea, fue directo al punto.

-Necesito un favor, Paul- dijo, con la voz algo ronca por la emoción y el pequeño ardor que aun sentía en el pecho, donde su magia, no, donde la Antigua Magia parecía estar quemando su interior- Severus Snape: Necesito todo lo que puedas averiguar acerca de su procedencia-

Si estaba en lo cierto, Ella estaba viva.

Si estaba en lo cierto, Severus tenía los ojos de su madre.

Continuará…

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Decidí hacer una pequeña parada antes de que empiece la acción, traer a los padres de Remus a la fiesta y ver un poco más la relación que tienen con él.**

 **Orion vio por primera vez a Severus, ¡Y qué primera impresión! ¿No creen?**

 **Y si, no me pude resistir a usar la frase más escuchada en toda la saga de Harry Potter jaja ¡Pero esta vez va dirigida hacia Severus!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	18. Chapter 18

Severus estaba nervioso mientras empujaba su maleta en el cubículo sobre el compartimento que compartía con sus mejores amigos.

Estaban sobre el expreso de Hogwarts, que los llevaría a la estación, y a él, de regreso con su…familia.

A pesar de que su madre había enviado una nota dirigida a los padres de Hermione para asegurarles que estaba de acuerdo con que el pasase las fiestas con ellos, Orion Black había si peculiarmente insistente en hablar con sus padres personalmente. Severus se preguntaba si le llamaría la atención que su padre no estuviese ahí, y aun mas, se preguntaba si los cuestionaría al respecto, ¿qué contestaría su madre?, ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si se enteraban la verdadera naturaleza de la que él llamaba su familia?... ¿Qué pensaría Hermione?

Como si sintiera sus temores, la mano de la niña atrapo la suya ni bien el pelinegro tomo asiento junto a ella. Tal vez lo sentía, en realidad, ya no podía estar seguro. El vínculo entre ellos se hacía más fuerte con cada día que pasaba. Tal vez, incluso Remus podía sentir su creciente pánico.

Aprovechando la libertad que tenían para hablar, los tres comenzaron a discutir sobre animagia. Si bien Remus no podía ser un animago, al ser un hombre lobo, estaba muy interesado en el tema y trataba de ayudar en lo que pudiese a sus amigos. Hermione había mejorado mucho, y su transformación ahora era como una segunda naturaleza, sin requerirle tanta concentración. Sin embargo, Severus aun luchaba con su meditación, y no había podido vislumbrar siquiera la forma que tomaría. Hermione había tratado de animarle, diciéndole que era algo que llevaba tiempo, y que era una habilidad que escasos magos, incluso adultos, lograban adquirir. Le decía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, y que se diera tiempo, pero Severus estaba cada vez más frustrado y, si era honesto, le asustaba que su incompetencia abriese una brecha en la relación que tenía con Hermione y Remus, temía no lograrlo jamás y que su conocimiento de ellos siempre fuese incompleto.

Por eso mismo, no había día en que no dedicase su máximo esfuerzo, aun sin resultados.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Allí, paradas en el pasillo con una apenas velada mirada de furia, estaban Lily y dos de sus amigas Gryffindor.

-Los demás compartimentos están llenos- dijo una de las niñas, algo cohibida por la pesada atmosfera y las miradas de desprecio en los rostros de los dos niños, y la fría mirada vacía de la pelinegra.

-No veo como eso es nuestro problema- Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un salto irregular dentro de su pecho al oír el tono envenenado de Severus, acompañado por el alzamiento de una de sus finas cejas. Habían sido solo unos meses pero, a medida que su confianza crecía, la timidez iba dejando paso a ciertos rasgos característicos del hombre que ella había conocido, en otra vida. Pero más feliz, ella esperaba.

-Seguramente tus amigos te habrán guardado un puesto, ve con ellos- zanjó Remus, en un tono frio, aunque mucho menos combativo que el de Severus, al tiempo que se levantaba y cerraba la puerta del compartimento una vez más, en las caras de las tres shockeadas jovencitas, dando por terminada la discusión.

-Eso no es necesario, Severus, Remus- dijo Hermione, si bien la idea de pasar todo el camino de regreso a la estación con Lily y sus amigas no le resultaba demasiado agradable tampoco- No quiero que crean que necesitan hacer eso por mí. Remus, ella es tu compañera de Casa; y Severus, entiendo que Lily es tu amiga de la infancia-

-Ya no- interrumpió el pelinegro, apretando el puño que no contenía la pequeña mano de Hermione- Ya no-

Hermione apretó su mano en un silencioso gesto de apoyo, y Remus le lanzó una mirada cargada de simpatía antes de sacar un libro y comenzar a leer. Los tres habían perdido el deseo de hablar, el humor ensombrecido por la repentina aparición de aquella a la que habían considerado una amiga.

Remus y Hermione compartieron una rápida mirada de preocupación sabiendo que, de los tres, Severus era el que más la había conocido y el que más había sentido la traición. Luego, todos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos.

Ambos tenían razón, por supuesto. Severus aún estaba muy dolido por la traición de la pelirroja; se conocían desde hacía tres años, y había sido su primer amiga (y su primer amor, si era honesto consigo mismo). Y, aunque ya no sentía nada por ella, la facilidad con la que los había abandonado aún era una herida abierta e infecciosa en el interior del joven. Tal vez, porque no podía comprender que la había llevado a romper relaciones con ellos de **esa** manera. Severus ya no podía imaginarse sin la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, ni quería; ¿cómo pudo Lily renunciar tan fácilmente al vínculo que se había creado entre todos ellos?

Una semana atrás, se le había acercado en la biblioteca, aprovechando una de esas raras ocasiones en las que se encontraba solo. Había sido muy dulce al saludarlo, como en los viejos tiempos; le dijo que lamentaba como las cosas habían quedado entre ellos, y que le gustaría que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos esas fiestas, tal vez en el parque donde se había conocido. El pelinegro no hubiese querido verla aun si se hubiese marchado hacia la Hilandera, toda confianza perdida entre ellos pero, cuando se excusó diciéndole que pasaría las festividades con la familia de Hermione, allí estaba de nuevo la Lily que el solo había conocido al llegar a Hogwarts. Ella se había puesto frenética e iracunda. Severus la había dejado allí, y se había retirado a mitad de la discusión. De algo había servido: le había dado la certeza de que Lily Evans ya no era su punto débil, de ninguna forma imaginable.

Había podido alejarse de ella y sus reproches, sin mirar atrás.

Al llegar a la estación, los tres descendieron del vagón, y Hermione giró su rostro hacia ambos lados, buscando rostros familiares. Severus y Remus supieron el momento exacto en el que los encontró, porque los ojos grises de la niña se iluminaron como si estuviese mirando directamente al sol.

Hermione bajó del tren, seguida por Severus y Remus, solo para ser atacada por un joven de cabellos negros como la tinta, que la abrazo hasta cortarle la respiración.

-¡Reggie! Yo también te he extrañado- rió la pequeña, sin notar como los celos que lo invadieron momentos previos escapaban de Severus, al entender que se trataba del hermano menor de la pelinegra. Remus observaba silenciosamente las expresiones de su amigo, divertido ante lo que veía allí.

-Al fin estas aquí, ¡Gracias por la bufanda, me encanta!- dicho obsequio estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello, y sus pequeños dedos acariciaron reverentemente las rayas verdes y grises de lana.

-Ya lo creo, no se la ha quitado ni para dormir desde que se la he dado- interrumpió la voz de su padre, que se había acercado a ellos a un paso mucho más digno.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, padre- la joven hizo una leve reverencia, y sus dos amigos se apresuraron a saludar con igual cortesía a Lord Black- Regulus, te presento a mis dos Caballeros y queridos amigos: Severus Snape y Remus Lupin- dijo formalmente, señalando respectivamente a cada niño- Severus, Regulus, este es mi hermano menor, Regulus Black- ambos hicieron una reverencia, que el niño devolvió apresuradamente, claramente interesado en las nuevas adiciones a la familia.

-Pueden llamarme solo Regulus, o Reggie, o Reg- Hermione cubrió la boca de su hermano con su pequeña mano, riendo.

-Respira profundo, Reg, no se irán a ningún lado, aun si hablas a una velocidad normal- el joven se sonrojó, y se paró más derecho, recordando su papel en la familia, y lanzándole una mirada de disculpas a su padre.

-Es un placer conocerlos al fin, mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ustedes en sus cartas- los dos niños trataron de no dejar ver su sorpresa ante el radical cambio en la forma de comportarse del ojigris.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran contestar, un sonido tras ellos hizo que todos giraran al unísono. Orion Black observó con interés como ambos niños parecieron posicionarse más al frente de su hija, y se sintió orgulloso al ver que Hermione había sido la de más rápida reacción al sacar su varita y girar hacia la fuente del sonido.

Allí, en el suelo, yacía Xenophilius Lovegood, con su equipaje desparramado sobre el andén. Un poco más alejados, los merodeadores reían.

Hermione se apresuró a acercarse al joven rubio y, acompañada de Remus, le ayudaron a juntar todas sus pertenencias, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada envenenada a los Gryffindor.

Solo cuando terminaron de arreglar el equipaje y levantar a Xeno fue que notaron que Severus no estaba con ellos. Cuando miró hacia atrás, y noto que su padre tenía una mirada homicida, comprendió que Severus había sido demorado por Orion para una explicación más extensiva de lo que estaba sucediendo, y quien era el joven rubio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras abrazaba levemente a Xenophilius y le deseaba unas felices fiestas, Hermione vio a su padre avanzar hacia los merodeadores y extirpar forzosa y dolorosamente a Sirius del grupo, por el brazo, tras cruzar unas palabras con los otros jóvenes, que pareció haberlos dejado bastante shockeados, con la sangre huyéndoles del rostro.

Todos los niños procedieron a sentarse en una de las bancas disponibles en el andén, esperando cruzarse con los padres de Severus, que deberían venir a despedirlo y conocer a Orion en persona.

Hermione, Severus, Remus y Regulus se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a hablar animadamente en voz baja, algo que Sirius tomo como una clara señal de que no estaba invitado a esa particular discusión. El Gryffindor se sentó en la banca opuesta, lanzando furtivas miradas al grupo, viendo como Hermione tenía una de sus manos entrelazada con la mano de Snape, y se reía de una anécdota que Regulus estaba contando con gran entusiasmo. Reggie no le había dedicado ni una mirada.

Tras unos minutos, una lechuza apareció, posándose en el hombro de Severus. Éste, teniendo una buena idea de que se trataba, tomó la carta que ésta le ofrecía y la leyó rápidamente antes de entregársela a Lord Black.

Orion frunció el entrecejo, tratando de no expresar su frustración al leer la cordial disculpa de los Snape, que decían no poder llegar a la hora pactada para despedir a su hijo. Severus, por su parte, se sintió increíblemente nervioso al notar las líneas que se formaron entre los ojos del padre de su amiga, esperando que éste no tomase aquella carta como una ofensa. Al final, respiró tranquilo cuando el Lord solo les dijo que estarían partiendo de inmediato rumbo a Grimmauld Place.

Mientras todos acomodaban sus equipajes de la mejor forma posible para no dejar nada atrás cuando Orion los ayudase a aparecer a todos a la vez, Hermione aprovechó que Reggie hubiese decidido ayudarla con el suyo, para inclinarse y susurrarle algo que, sin notarlo, los poderosos sentidos de cierto lobo lograron captar.

-Tengo algo planeado. Es importante, y voy a necesitar ayuda. Es una misión que requiere mucha discreción, y extrema astucia- el joven Black sonrió encantado ante la idea de una nueva aventura con su hermana.

-Sabes que estoy dentro, Mione. Ha sido aburrido sin ti, todos estos meses-

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando todos tuvieron que acercarse y tomarse de las manos o aferrarse de algún modo al adulto que los llevaría a la residencia donde pasarían las fiestas.

Nadie notó la mirada pensativa y preocupada de Remus, que se preguntaba si su amiga estaría en peligro. Si era así, ¿Por qué se los estaba ocultando? Ellos no habían sido notificados de ninguna "misión" durante las fiestas así que, fuese lo que fuese, Hermione no estaba involucrándolos.

Continuara…

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Lo sé, no hay excusa, han pasado meses, pero mi inspiración para esta historia había desaparecido, y no sabía cómo continuarla, sinceramente.

Hace unas semanas, comencé a desarrollar otra historia, también SS/HG, y mientras escribía sobre esa historia, de a poco, mi inspiración logró volcarse un poco en esta.

Espero que les guste el cap., y nos vemos en el próximo (que no va a ser dentro de meses, lo prometo).

Saludos.

Lady Black Snape


	19. Chapter 19

Severus y Remus estaban al fin en las habitaciones que les habían asignado. Aunque no habia sido descortes de forma alguna, Walburga Black era mucho mas fría que su esposo e hijos, y habia dejado a ambos niños sintiendo deseos de escapar de su vista a la mayor velocidad posible.

Remus decidió tomar su ropa y dirigirse a la habitación de Severus, para ponerle al corriente de lo que habia oído en el andén mientras se preparaban para cenar con la familia Black al completo. Ambos hipotetizaron, y se quedaron con mas preguntas que respuestas sin saber que, a unas cuantas puertas, Hermione aprovechaba su propio momento de privacidad para atar una carta a Poen, y verlo desaparecer en la noche, mientras Regulus escuchaba con avida atención los detalles de la "misión" que su hermana tenia en mente estas fiestas. La infantil emoción por la aventura habia desaparecido de sus ojos, y ahora atendia a cada palabra con determinada concentración. Cuando Hermione terminó su explicación, Reggie hizo algo que la dejó momentáneamente congelada.

El niño tomo su mano, con absoluta seriedad, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Todo lo que pueda dar, todo lo que pueda hacer, es tuyo. Por tu sangre, mi sangre, nuestra sangre; esto, lo juro- Reg sonrió, perdiendo el aire solemne- Somos Blacks, no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros, hermanita-.

Hermione se sintió profundamente tocada por el juramento oficial y espontaneo que su pequeño hermano menor habia decidido darle, y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo la magia nutrirse de ellos; sus lazos mas fuertes que nunca antes.

La cena fue placentera, si bien algo solemne, y cuando su padre indicó deseos de hablar con Remus (presuntamente para hablar de los arreglos que habían hecho para la luna llena, sin saber aun sobre la capacidad de su hija de acompañar al niño lobo como animaga), Hermione y Regulus cruzaron miradas y Reggie asintió imperceptiblemente.

-¡Severus! ¿Puedo llamarte Severus, verdad? O Sev, ¿Qué tal Sev? ¿Cómo te llama mi hermana? Sé que seremos grandes amigos, cuando yo también esté en Hogwarts, ¿No sería genial? Ven, déjame mostrarte los libros que he estado leyendo, Mione me dijo que eres un genio en pociones, ¡No puedo esperar!- Severus lanzó una mirada suplicante por ayuda a su amiga, pero ella solo lo miró divertida, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que dejarse arrastrar fuera de la habitación por su hiperactivo hermano menor. Hermione subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, tomo su capa, algo de dinero (preventivamente, después de todo, esperaba ir y volver sin problemas), su varita, y esperó. Cuando oyó la puerta al otro extremo del pasillo cerrarse, minutos después, supo que Sirius también se habia retirado, sin dudas intentando escapar de Walburga.

Con precaucion, la niña bajó las escaleras y se lanzó hacia la chimenea, aprovechando su oportunidad. Con un puñado de polvos flu, pronunció claramente su destino, y desapareció en un remolino de llamas verdes.

Con el rostro cubierto por la gran capucha de su capa de viaje, Hermione abandonó la chimenea de Hog's Head Inn y se encaminó al primer callejón oscuro a su alrededor. Asegurandose de que no hubiese nadie alrededor, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Su rastreador estaba funcionando, y no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, por eso debería usar magia que NO fuese suya.

Pensó en Remus, atrapado en una jaula. Torturado por carroñeros. Por Greyback.

Sintió un suave calor en su plexo solar.

Pensó en Severus, y en el profesor Snape. En SU Severus, tomando la Marca, convirtiéndose en el hombre en la Casa de los Gritos.

Una llama pareció cubrirle el pecho. Se sentía calido, y vibrante.

Regulus. Su pequeño hermanito. Marcado, horrorizado. Muerto.

Hermione abrió los ojos y observó sus manos, toda ella envuelta en el dorado resplandor de la Antigua Magia, igual que cuando calmaba el dolor de la transformación de Remus.

Extasiada por su logro, sonrió y, tomando su forma de fénix, se lanzó al oscuro y frio cielo, en busca de la casa adecuada.

Tras veinte minutos de vuelo, Hermione se posó frente a la puerta de una casa de apariencia abandonada, algo alejada del resto del pueblo, y agradeció internamente que su forma fuese el fénix. Cualquier otro animal hubiese sufrido la gélida temperatura de la noche.

Tomando su forma humana, la niña golpeó con suavidad la puerta. Espero un segundo, escuchó un suave sonido tras de si, y antes de poder girarse por completo, se encontró tomada del cuello y levantada a treinta centímetros del suelo, contra la puerta de madera. Su capucha cayó de su rostro, y sus calmados ojos grises se encontraron con dos orbes castaños que destilaban sospecha y trataban de intimidarla.

-No es el tipo de bienvenida a la que estoy acostumbrada, he de admitir- logró vocalizar, aun con la gran mano que le contraía el cuello.

-No estoy para juegos niña. ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- ella sintió la varita que se presionaba contra su vientre, amenazante.

-En mi bolsillo derecho- el hombre, sin apartarle los ojos de encima, metió su mano en el bolsillo de la capa, y encontró un anillo con un sello muy familiar, que habia visto hace apenas unas horas. Puso un hechizo silenciador y la soltó.

-Dilo- Hermione comprendió de inmediato que se referia a las palabras que ella habia puesto en la carta, sin ningún otro motivo que el ser una especie de contraseña que verificara la identidad de ambos.

-Defectum est mortis- el hombre la miró un momento mas, antes de abrir la puerta y dejarle paso a la niña frente a si.

-Adelante, Lady Black. Si tiene algo que vale la pena ser escuchado, será mejor que lo diga adentro- Hermione sonrió ante el tono brusco de su acompañante y entró a la rustica casa. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

-¿No te parece genial, Severus? Suena a que es una poción muy complicada, no puedo esperar a intentarlo. Tal vez podríamos hacerla juntos, ¿No crees?- Severus asintió, leyendo la poción señalada por el hiperactivo Black frente a el. Pocion multijugos. Mentiria si dijese que no estaba interesado. Llevaban en la habitación de Regulus alrededor de una hora, y habia comenzado a relajarse. Reg era mucho mas parecido a su hermana que a su hermano, lo cual resultaba todo un alivio.

-¿No hablas mucho, no?, no importa, puedo decirlo desde ya, ¡Serás un gran hermano!- el ojinegro dio un respingo ante tamaña aseveración.

-¿Hermano?-

-Padre dijo que Hermione dijo que solo se casaria contigo. Y en sus cartas habla de ti tooodo el tiempo, es tan obvio- Regulus sonrio encantado, al notar como el niño frente a él enrojecia profusamente- y no es como si alguien con ojos no pudiese verte siguiéndola con la mirada a todos lados, asi que ¿Eso nos hará hermanos, no?- el ojigris se preocupó por un momento, habia tanta sangre acumulándose en la cabeza de su acompañante, que tal vez éste se desmayaría frente a él, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso a sus padres? Dios, su madre lo mataría.

Mientras tanto, Severus sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Su rostro ardía, tanto por la vergüenza de haber sido tan obvio en su interés por Hermione, como por el descubrimiento de que ella tampoco habia sido sutil al respecto. Es decir, le habia soltado la bomba a él, hace un tiempo atrás, y él nunca habia estado tan feliz como al saber que ella estaba interesada pero, ¿Se lo habia dicho a su padre? Eso lo hacia, de algún modo, mucho mas serio, mucho mas real.

-¿Reggie?- el ojigris sonrió, feliz de oírlo usar su sobrenombre, pero Severus no lo notó, estaba mirando firmemente el piso, claramente incomodo- ¿Cuáles son los pasos para…enviar un contrato al patriarca de una de las 28?-

Regulus se levantó de un salto y corrió a su librero, entusiasmado de estar ayudando a su hermana en mas formas de las que ella creía que estaba ayudándola en este momento- Tengo justo el libro que necesitas leer. Tu confía en mi-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación principal de Grimmauld Place, Lady Walburga habia dejado caer su mascara de frialdad y ahora estaba sentada sobre su cama matrimonial, con su camisón puesto y los hombros caidos en derrota. En sus manos sostenia una vieja foto, desde donde dos ojos de ónix le devolvían la mirada con intensidad.

Dejó la foto de nuevo en su lugar, en el lugar que habia ocupado desde hace once años; en la mesa de luz de su esposo, y se acostó bajo las frias sabanas. Una mano fue a su boca, y contuvo un sollozo. Orion no podía volver al dormitorio y encontrarla en este estado. Cerró los ojos y calmó su mente, poniendo su mascara nuevamente en su lugar, cubriendo la tristeza y el dolor.

Esos ojos.

Esos ojos negros como el ébano.

¿La perseguirían para siempre? ¿Los vería en todos lados?

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola! Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, creo que di suficientes pistas como para que ahora si adivinen cual era esa pieza faltante que Hermione salió a buscar. Pero van a tener que esperar por la confirmación (muajajaja).**

 **Regulus es un metido total, pero todo por el bien de su hermana favorita.**

 **Y Walburga si tiene sentimientos, y no solo Orion reconoció a un fantasma del pasado en Severus.**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Lady Black Snape**


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Por qué ahora? Su familia nunca se ha visto involucrada, ni a favor ni en contra. Su padre ha caminado una línea casi invisible por años, para que todos vean claramente su neutralidad- Hermione escuchó pacientemente, girando entre sus dedos la taza de té que su anfitrión le había ofrecido. La superficie del té, apenas menos brillante de lo usual, traicionaba levemente la aparente inocencia de la bebida. Veritaserum. La niña depositó delicadamente la taza sobre la mesa de rustica madera que tenía frente a si, y miró al auror directo a los ojos.

-Mi padre se pronunció neutral para protegernos. En especial a mí, supongo- apretó sus manos entre sí, y trato de expresar con finalidad la verdadera seriedad del asunto- pero no fue suficiente. El peligro en el que me encuentro va más allá de lo que él esperaba, y siento el deber de cuidar de los míos, a los que he prometido mi protección-

-¿Y qué esperas que haga al respecto, niña? No puedo ser tu guardaespaldas privado- dijo, bruscamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

-No es lo que usted pueda hacer por mí, Auror Moody, es lo que yo puedo hacer por usted. Por supuesto, protección es lo mínimo que pido a cambio de la información que tengo para usted. Le pido la mejor protección que puede darme a mí y a los míos: la capacidad de protegernos a nosotros mismos-

-Quieres que les enseñe a luchar contra mortífagos- la burla e incredulidad eran claras en su voz.

-No somos Gryffindors inconscientes y temerarios. Solo ofrezco información; no planeo batallar mortífagos en ningún tiempo cercano, preferiblemente nunca. Pero siempre hay que estar preparado para lo inesperado- Moody se irguió un poco en su asiento, con renovado interés ante esta filosofía proviniendo de una jovencita de apenas 11 años.

-Eso es cierto, constante vigilancia; siempre lo he dicho, aunque esos imbéciles en el Ministerio me crean un loco- la miró pensativo- Si acepto, y ese es un gran SI, ¿Cómo sé que el esfuerzo valdrá la información que tienes para mí?-

-Creo que es un hombre honorable, Señor Moody; así que solo pediré su palabra, y le daré la información que tengo hasta el momento- Él se irguió en su sitio, y la miró directo a los ojos, con seriedad.

-Tiene mi palabra, Lady Black. Si la información que tiene para mi es de la naturaleza que me ha prometido, la entrenaré, junto a sus hermanos y sus caballeros- Hermione lo observó, todo en él expresando absoluta sinceridad, y asintió.

-Gracias- suspiró, ordenando sus ideas- Bien, empezaré por los detalles menos sorprendentes y avanzaremos de ahí en más, ¿Tiene pergamino y pluma? Tal vez quiera anotar los nombres de las familias que sé, brindan su apoyo a Voldemort- las cejas del hombre se dispararon al oírla pronunciar el nombre del mago oscuro, pero atrajo con un gesto los elementos necesarios para anotar todo lo que encontrase pertinente.

\- Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, la segunda rama de los Black, Nott, Rosier, Avery, Carrow, Lestrange, Yaxley y- al oírla dudar, los ojos de él la buscaron.

-¿Y?-

\- Malfoy y Crouch- él la miró unos segundos, en total silencio.

-No me sorprendería de la cucaracha asquerosa de Malfoy, siempre revoloteando el Ministerio como un ave de rapiña esperando por el primer cuerpo fresco; pero, ¿Estas acusando al Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica? Niña, si él fuese un mortífago, ya todos estaríamos muertos. No es secreto para nadie que el viejo Barty odia las artes oscuras- Hermione sacudió su cabeza, impaciente, y decidió interrumpirlo.

-No me refiero a él, ¿Ha conocido a su hijo?- Moody la miró, aun escéptico, pero escribió al final de la lista "Barty Crouch Jr."- Oh, y Rockwood. Y Greyback-

-¿Qué, exactamente, sabes sobre Greyback?-

-Hombre lobo, totalmente desquiciado. Voldemort está tratando de ganar el favor de los hombres lobo. Una guerra sería como un buffet de todo lo que pueda comer, imagino- la ojigris se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-¿Y cómo es que una joven Lady como usted tiene acceso a este tipo de información?- Ah, la paranoica sospecha, si no estuviese ahí, ella hubiese comenzado a dudar de que este hombre era Alastor Moody. Ahora, esta era la parte del plan que podría ir muy bien, o mandarlo todo al diablo. Esperaba que su "prueba", le ganase credibilidad a su obvia mentira.

-La mayoría de los nombres los conseguí a través de simple observación. Mis compañeros no pueden esperar a seguir los pasos de sus padres- esto era verdad- Malfoy es diferente, su hijo, Lucius, claramente recibió órdenes. Su misión es obtener el favor de otra de las 28 familias para su Señor; a través de matrimonio. Ha estado vigilándome y tratando de acercarse a mí durante todo el año- otra verdad- Ahora en cuanto a Greyback y Crouch… lo sé porque lo vi. Aquí- señaló su sien. Al ver la incredulidad pintada en el rostro del Auror, así como el pronto comentario hostil que se estaba formando en su boca, ella se adelantó, en un intento de capturar su interés una vez más- puedo probarlo- el frunció el ceño, tragándose su reaccionaria respuesta, por el momento.

-Hazlo- gruñó, en su lugar.

-Tuve una visión, varias visiones, sobre el plan de Voldemort. Y sé cómo destruirlo- Claramente, la palabra "visión" no estaba en el top100 de sus favoritas, pero no podía negar su interés, aun si era altamente escéptico.

-¿Tu evidencia son visiones? Creo que debe chequear el diccionario por la definición de "prueba"-

-Dos de ellas ya se cumplieron. En la primera, Voldemort, siendo estudiante, obtuvo información sobre horrocruxes. Slughorn lo adoraba, y le dio demasiada información sobre un tópico tan… oscuro para para un joven "inocente". Ese es su plan, crear horrocruxes. Creó uno al matar a su padre. Es el anillo de los Gaunt; está bajo las ruinas de la Casa Gaunt- Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la puerta- vaya y búsquelo. Si está allí, tendrá que creerme. Si no, lo libero de su promesa- La joven abrió la puerta, pero se giró justo antes de cerrarla tras de si- Oh, y no se lo ponga. Tiene un hechizo de compulsión, pero si lo hace, morirá. Escríbame cuando lo tenga. Que tenga buenas noches- Y sin más, la pelinegra escapó a la noche gélida. Se había retrasado demasiado. Asegurándose de que nadie la viera, tomó su forma de animaga y se lanzó a los cielos.

Solo esperaba que Reggie hubiese tenido éxito distrayendo a sus caballeros, y no hubiese preguntas que no pudiese contestar de momento.

Hermione Granger, que había vivido locas y peligrosas aventuras desde su primer año en Hogwarts, resentía la nueva estrategia de observar desde las sombras mientras otros hacían el trabajo sucio, pero Hermione Black rebatía esos heroicos argumentos; tenía once años, y ella y los suyos eran prioridad.

Al tambalearse fuera de la chimenea en Grimmauld Place, dos manos la atraparon, y sus ojos conectaron con dos orbes idénticos a los suyos.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Los hermanos se midieron con la mirada, desafiantes.

 **Hola, ¿Cómo están? Estoy un poco corta de tiempo, pero espero que disfruten este capítulo, aunque sea cortito.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lady Black Snape.**


End file.
